City Hunter Angel Heart : A french touch
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Voici une de mes aventures inédites, entendez par là une de notre chere obsede de Ryo Saeba. Une histoire qui commence a l'epoque de City Hunter et qui trouve ca fin a celle d'Angel Heart. Crime, armes a feu, et des filles ! Bonne lecture.


City Hunter – Angel Heart

City Hunter – Angel Heart

A French Touch

Résumé des personnages pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas bien l'oeuvre de Mr Tsukasa HÔJÔ, ainsi que les noms originaux et français de la version animée (Nicky Larson)

Ryô Saeba ou City Hunter : Le meilleur de tous les tueurs professionnels du milieu. Reconverti comme détective privé. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même après le décès de Kaori. (Nicky Larson en Vf)

Kaori Makimura : Kaori est / était la partenaire de Ryô. Elle a pris la place d'assistante de City Hunter après que son frère, Hideyuki qui occupait cette fonction, fut tué. Elle meurt dans un accident de voiture le jour de son mariage avec Ryô. Donneuse d'organe, son cœur fut volé pour être transplanté. Elle était également bénévole et donatrice dans un orphelinat. (Laura Marconi en Vf)

Umibôzu : Mercenaire réputé, rival, mais néanmoins amis de Ryô. Homme impressionnant par sa taille, bourru, loyal et généreux. Expert en piège et explosif. (Mammouth en Vf)

Saeko Nogami : Inspectrice puis commissaire, elle manipule à volonté les hommes avec ses charmes, mais elle reste très dangereuse. Elle n'hésite pas à utiliser Ryô dans des affaires que la police ne peut pas résoudre. (Hélène en Vf)

Miki (époque City Hunter) : Miki est la partenaire et la compagne d'Umibôzu. Celui-ci l'a découverte sur un champ de bataille alors qu'elle était enfant, il l'a recueilli et entraîné. Elle est la propriétaire du café Cat's Eye.

Miki (époque Angel Heart) : Orpheline qui errait dans une station de métro du quartier. Elle est recueillie et élevée par Umibôzu. Elle a le don de ressentir les émotions des gens.

Shan In Saeba : Glass Heart est une tueuse professionnelle alors qu'elle n'est qu'adolescente. Elle se suicida, mais l'organisation à laquelle elle appartenait lui greffe le cœur de Kaori. Poussée par le cœur « de sa mère », elle arriva à Tokyo et partit à la recherche de Ryô qui décida de la prendre sous son aile. Elle se nomme aussi, A Shan, A-Xing ou Xiang-Ying.

Mr Chen : Le grand Chambellan Chin, dirigeant d'un clan chinois (celui pour lequel oeuvrait Glass Heart), officiellement à la retraite, il possède un restaurant non loin du Cat's Eye.

Liu Xin-Hong : Adolescent ayant suivi le même entraînement que Glass alors qu'ils étaient dans l'organisation chinoise. Venu au Japon pour éliminer Glass, il décide de déserter pour rester à ses côtés (car il en est amoureux depuis l'enfance) et ceux de Ryô. Il travail et vie au Cat's Eye et aimerait être adopté par Umibôzu.

Yuka Nogami : Jeune sœur de Saeko, elle est déjà une romancière célèbre alors qu'elle n'est que lycéenne. Elle rêve d'écrire une histoire sur Ryô.

Chapitre 1 : Une vieille connaissance ?

Dans un entrepôt désaffecté, un homme est ligoté sur une chaise, il se fait torturé par un inconnu au sujet d'un chargement de drogue disparu, son visage est couvert de coups.

- Alors, tu vas me dire où tu as caché la Golden Dust ? , interroge le tortionnaire.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ignore, hurle l'homme avec des yeux implorants. Je n'ai rien volé à l'organisation !

- Comme c'est étrange, répond froidement le tortionnaire avec un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

Le tortionnaire ouvre un attaché-case duquel il sort une perceuse sans fil équipée d'un foret à béton.

- Je crois que tu vas me raconter tout ce que je veux, et même ce que je ne veux pas savoir, déclare le tortionnaire en actionnant la gâchette de la perceuse.

L'horreur et la panique passent dans les yeux de l'homme attaché. Son tortionnaire s'agenouille puis place la pointe du foret sur le genou droit de l'homme.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien volé à l'organisation, hurle l'homme avec désespoir.

Le tortionnaire plante son regard glacé dans celui de sa victime.

- C'est ce que je vais voir, déclare d'une voix monocorde le bourreau.

La perceuse se met en marche, le foret commence à tourner sans avancer, une tache de sang apparaît sur le pantalon de la victime, un filet de sang coule sur sa chaussure.

- Je… Je n'ai rien volé!!!!! , s'étrangle l'homme. Je suis fidèle à l'organisation, je n'ai…

La victime ne peut terminer sa phrase, car elle se met à hurler de douleur, son hurlement se répercute sur les murs de l'entrepôt vide.

Ryô Saeba, alias City Hunter, est assis au comptoir du café le Cat's Eye en compagnie du commissaire Saeko Nogami. Le patron du café, Umibôzu dépose deux tasses de café devant eux. Un peu plus loin sur le comptoir A-Xing, la fille de Saeba est en grande conversation avec le serveur du café, Xin-Hong, tous deux anciens tueurs d'une organisation mafieuse chinoise. Sur une table au fond de la salle, un homme, avec les cheveux en bataille et de grosses lunettes sur son nez, déguste un café tout en griffonnant sur des papiers, et à l'autre bout de la salle, la jeune Miki qui lit un conte de fées.

- Je t'assure, tu devrais essayer de porter des robes ou des tailleurs de temps en temps, déclare Xin-Hong.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi !? Ben ça te mettrait encore plus en valeur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? , demande la jeune fille en lui jetant un regard sombre.

- Heu… Rien Glass, juste que ça te changerait de look, avance Liu en agitant les mains tout en transpirant abondamment subitement.

- Mouais, fait A-Xing en faisant la moue. Mais je crois qu'une robe ou un tailleur me gênerait dans mon travail de City Hunter.

- Mais non ! , proteste énergiquement le jeune homme. Regarde le commissaire Nogami ! Elle porte un tailleur et arrive à dissimuler ses armes dessous, sans que cela ne se voie, tout en restant sexy !

- Sexy !!! , s'exclame la jeune femme en frappant des deux mains le comptoir.

Xin-Hong avale avec bruit, une grosse goutte de sueur perle sur son front.

- J'ai compris !!! Tu me dis cela uniquement dans le but de regarder mes formes !

- Mais non, proteste le serveur en se recroquevillant.

- Espèce de pervers ! Je crois que mon père a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Ryô sourit en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en quittant du regard les deux adolescents.

- Alors, dis-moi, commissaire de mon cœur, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Saeko dépose sur le comptoir la photo d'un homme qui a visiblement été torturé. Umibôzu essuie machinalement une tasse de café.

- Qui est-ce ?

Xin-Hong et A-Xing se rapprochent du centre du comptoir pour écouter.

- Il s'agit d'un livreur de drogue pour le clan Mai-Hong.

- Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette affaire ?

- Il a été roué de coups puis torturé, on lui a transpercé les genoux avec un foret à béton. D'après l'autopsie, son cœur aurait lâché quand on lui a traversé le second.

Ryô avale une gorgée de café.

- La rumeur de la rue dit qu'il aurait été torturé afin de révéler l'endroit où il aurait caché une cargaison de drogue, appartenant au clan Mai-Hong, qu'il aurait détourné. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle drogue qui se répand rapidement dans les rues.

- Le clan Mai-Hong, murmure A-Xing.

- Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ? , questionne Ryô.

- Il ne faut pas que cette nouvelle substance se propage, elle est hautement dangereuse, il y a un phénomène de dépendance rapide et des effets secondaires d'après notre laboratoire.

- Je vois… je suppose que la cargaison manquante a atterri dans le labo de la police par cet homme.

- Ce que nous avons étudié provenait de la rue, et aucunement de cet homme, affirme Saeko.

- Tu en es certaine ? , insiste Saeba dévisageant le commissaire. Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

- Oui certaine, répond Saeko en levant sa tasse. Même si cet homme était un agent des stupéfiants infiltré.

- Hum, lâche Ryô avec un petit sourire.

La conversation cesse, car la clochette de la porte du café retentit. Ryô et Umibôzu portent leurs mains à leurs armes rapidement puis se détendent. Shan In regarde en direction de la porte. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avance vers le comptoir, il porte un tee-shirt « I love Tokyo », un jean et une veste de la même matière jetée sur l'épaule gauche. Il s'installe sur un tabouret au comptoir.

- Bonyour ! Caumment allez-vous ? , lance le visiteur en mauvais japonais.

- Tu devrais réviser, lance Ryô.

- Désolé, s'excuse l'inconnu, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas parlé cette langue.

L'inconnu inspecte rapidement le café.

- C'est toujours aussi… calme que dans mes souvenirs, déclare-t-il. Mais il y' a un peu plus de présence féminine. Puis il se tourne vers Ryô. J'ai appris pour Kaori, il n'y a que quelques semaines, je suis désolé.

La salle est pratiquement déserte, l'homme à lunette sort une feuille d'un carton à dessin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici après tant d'années ? , demande Ryô.

- Je suis de passage dans la capitale et j'avais envie de boire un bon café, répond l'inconnu.

- Je vous serre quoi ? , demande Umibôzu.

- Un café frappé !

- Un quoi ?

- Ah !? Je suis bien dans un café ? Un café qui ne connaît pas le café frappé ! Mais ou va le monde ! Alors, Umi écoute bien, une cuillère à café de café, deux cuillères de sucre, trois glaçons pillés, un demi-verre d'eau et un tiers de lait, voilà comment je l'aime. J'oubliais le tout au shaker !

Umibôzu se retourne comme un bloc pour préparer la commande.

- Alors, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir boire café ici ? , reprend Ryô.

- Et l'envie de revoir certaines connaissances.

L'inconnu se penche vers Saeko.

- Cela m'étonne que tu ne lui aies pas encore mis le grappin dessus, surtout qu'il n'y a plus Kaori, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille. Où alors, est-ce que ta sœur Reika t'a devancé ?

Le commissaire Nogami pique un far. L'inconnu se redresse et ballait à nouveau le café du regard. Alors que sa commande est déposée devant lui.

- Dis donc Umi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu ton café dans un manga ! Une histoire avec trois sœurs qui sont des voleuses.

L'homme à lunette se met à tousser en recrachant une gorgée de café.

- Je me demande si c'est comme dans le manga et qu'il y a un stand de tir au sous-sol !

Cette fois, l'homme à lunette renverse sa tasse sur son carton à dessin. Xin-Hong se précipite avec une serviette pour l'aider à essuyer.

- Tu as fait ce chemin pour vérifier si c'était le cas, demande Umibôzu de sa grosse voix grave.

- Bah non ! Si c'était le cas, tu serais obligé de me tuer !

L'inconnu trempe ses lèvres dans son café frappé.

- Divin ! Exactement comme je l'aime !

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la France, demande Saeko.

- La France, murmure A-Xing.

- J'ai gagné un voyage, séjour compris dans un concours.

L'inconnu avale son café d'une traite puis dépose un billet sur le comptoir avant de se lever.

- Délicieux ! Umi, je reviendrais en boire un avant mon départ !

L'inconnu se dirige vers la porte en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir et en chantonnant.

- Nana nana signez Cat's eye mmmm signez Cat's eye.

Il disparaît sur le trottoir.

- Ryô, tu y crois à son histoire de voyage gagné, demande Saeko.

- Pas le moins du monde, si André a fait le voyage jusqu'ici, il doit se passer quelque chose en France en rapport avec le Japon.

- D'autant plus qu'il avait son arme et qu'elle a servi il y a peu de temps, déclare Umibôzu.

- Son arme ! , s'étonne A-Xing.

- Oui, j'ai senti l'odeur de la poudre.

Xin-Hong revient derrière le comptoir avec sa serviette recouverte de taches de café.

- Hé ! Vous saviez que le gars à lunette était un mangaka !!??

- Oui, répond Saeba nonchalamment. Il m'est arrivé quelques fois de traverser son atelier.

- Mais qui est-ce cet André, demande Glass.

Ryô joue avec sa cuillère en la faisant tourner dans la tasse se trouvant devant lui avant de répondre.

- Cela remonte à une dizaine d'années…

- Disons plutôt une quinzaine, précise Saeko.

- Sortons, déclare Ryô en se levant subitement. Merci pour le café Umibôzu.

A-Xing emboîte le pas de son père alors que le commissaire Nogami règle sa consommation, elle glisse dans son sac à main la photo de l'homme torturé puis sort une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle pose sur son nez.

Chapitre 2 : La première rencontre et tristesse.

Le commissaire Nogami sort du café le Cat's Eye, elle est éblouie par le soleil, elle remarque à quelques mètres de là que les City Hunter l'attendent. Sans un mot, Ryô Saeba prend la direction d'un parc public.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous parties du café, s'étonne Glass.

- Tout simplement, il y a certaines choses que nous ne voulons pas rappeler à Umibôzu, fait Saeko d'une voix légèrement émue.

Tous les trois s'installent sur un banc prés d'un distributeur de boissons.

- À cette époque, commence Ryô. Je passais mon temps dans un club pour une enquête, chose que Kaori ignorait. Depuis quelque temps, une drogue était apparue dans certains lycées de la ville et notre chère commissaire qui était alors inspecteur, m'avait demandé d'enquêter dessus et je ne pouvais pas le dire à ta mère.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous avons dû quitter le café ??? , s'étonne A-Xing.

- Non, coupe Saeko. Cela a rapport à ce que moi je faisais à cette époque.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

Saeba se lève pour se rendre au distributeur. Saeko regarde le sol fixement avant de prendre la parole.

- À cette époque, j'enquêtais sur une affaire de trafic d'organe sur le marché noir, la piste m'a conduit jusqu'à un infirmier de l'hôpital de Hokkaido. Je le soupçonnais d'utiliser des personnes en précarité financière pour les obliger à vendre leurs organes.

Glass écoute attentivement tout en cherchant le rapport. Ryô revient avec trois cannettes de café glacé. Le commissaire Nogami prend une cannette et avale une longue gorgée, après en avoir retiré l'opercule, comme pour se donner du courage avant de continuer. Ryô quant à lui reste debout et fixe les nuages, les yeux dans le vide.

- C'est dans cet hôpital, où je me faisais passer pour une patiente que je suis tombé sur Miki.

- Miki !? , s'étonne A-Xing. Comme la petite Miki !?

- Non, intervient Ryô d'une voie neutre. Miki était la compagne de Umibôzu.

- Umi avait une compagne ! , s'étonne Glass.

- C'était une ancienne mercenaire, reprend Saeko. Je te passe les détails, mais elle avait fini par mettre le grappin sur Umibôzu et ils ont vécu de nombreuses années ensemble jusqu'à ce que Miki disparaisse du jour au lendemain.

- Un jour Umi est rentré de course et a retrouvé le Cat's Eye fermer, Miki avait disparu en emportant toutes ses affaires. Ce gros balourd n'a rien dit, ni rien fait voir.

Xiang-Ying regarde tour à tour son père et le commissaire.

- Dans cet hôpital, je suis tombée par hasard sur Miki, celle-ci était sur un fauteuil roulant poussé par un infirmier qui était justement mon principal suspect, elle portait une chemise de l'hôpital et avait entouré son crâne d'une serviette, elle était terriblement amaigrie. J'appris de sa bouche, qu'elle avait quitté Umibôzu pour ne pas qu'il la voie dépérir, car elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Elle était dans cet établissement pour se faire soigner, elle me donna un écrin à bijou à remettre à Umibôzu si elle ne s'en sortait pas.

- Je suppose qu'elle est morte, fais tristement Glass. Car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

- En effet à la fin de mon enquête, je déposais discrètement l'écrin sur le comptoir du Cat's Eye.

Au même moment dans le café, Xin-Hong passe le balai dans la salle alors que Umibôzu ouvre un tiroir derrière le comptoir, à l'intérieur se trouve l'écrin à bijou, l'ancien mercenaire devenu aveugle le prend dans ses grosses mains et caresse l'étui avec affection, une larme discrète apparaît brièvement derrière ses grosses lunettes noires.

- Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne voulions pas parler de cette période au café, déclare Saeba. Ce gros lourdaud d'Umi aurait bien été capable de fondre en larme, ajoute-t-il sur un ton faussement ironique. Ça aurait été pitoyable !

- Je vois, répond Glass en fixant le sol, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Ryô reprend un air sérieux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Donc, il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'étais dans un club à hôtesse tenue par une famille de yakuza, car on les soupçonnait d'inonder les lycées de la capitale d'une nouvelle drogue, la Crystal Dust.

- C'est ma sœur Yuka qui était encore étudiante qui m'a en premier parlé de cette drogue que des types venaient vendre devant son lycée, précise Saeko.

- Allez, c'est la fête ! , crie Ryô.

Ce dernier est tors nu et en caleçon, il danse sur une table entourée de deux jeunes filles en tenue de Bunny. De chaque côté de sa tête, il a attaché avec sa ceinture deux bouteilles de bière. La table de Saeba est la plus bruyante du club, une musique pop remplit la pièce, les serveuses vêtues elles aussi en Bunny passent entre les tables avec leur plateau. Par-devant les tables se trouve une estrade pour les danseuses, mais pour l'instant le rideau est fermé.

- AHHHH !!! C'EST DONC LÀ QUE TU TE CACHAIS !!! MONSIEUR FAIT LA FÊTE ALORS QUE NOTRE COMPTE EN BANQUE EST DANS LE ROUGE !!! , hurle une voix féminine.

Une femme en furie entre dans la salle en faisant tournoyer une massue sur laquelle est inscrit « Châtiment Divin ». Ryô se fixe et regarde en direction de l'entrée, il voit débouler Kaori Makimura visiblement très en colère.

- Aïe ! , murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Kaori lève la massue au dessus de sa tête pour frapper Ryô quand un coup de feu retentit venant casser le manche de la massue. Saeba a vu que le tir provenait de derrière le rideau. Aussitôt, il plaque Kaori au sol, puis roule sur le sol en direction de la table pour récupérer son Python 347 dans sa veste. Il est en train de se redresser quand il entend un coup de feu dans son dos provenant d'une arme automatique, il a juste le temps de voir le rideau bougé et un corps s'effondrer avant de se retourner pour voir un homme en smoking ranger sous sa veste une petite arme d'assaut. L'inconnu en smoking profite de la panique pour disparaître dans la foule.

- Je me demande qui c'est ? , fait Ryô.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ! Je me fais tiré dessus maintenant, alors que monsieur dépense le peu d'argent qui nous reste !!! , s'emporte Kaori en larme.

Saeba se rhabille rapidement.

- Allez, calme-toi, je te ramène à la maison, déclare-t-il simplement.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !!! , proteste Kaori.

Le lendemain matin, Ryô pousse la porte du café Cat's Eye, il se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers le comptoir. Il s'installe sur un tabouret. Sans un mot, Umibôzu dépose une tasse de café fumant devant le nettoyeur / détective privé.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu quelques soucis hier soir, glisse le barman.

Saeba prend une gorgée du liquide fumant avant de répondre.

- C'est exact, heureusement que j'ai eu un coup de main.

- Un coup de main ?

- Tu connais un exécuteur qui utilise un Famas ?

- Hum…, grogne Umibôzu. D'après mes renseignements, il n'y en avait qu'un, d'ailleurs tu lui as déjà réglé son compte* (voir film Services secrets).

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement, Kaori passe l'aspirateur quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une adolescente qui entre comme une tornade.

- Monsieur Saeba !? Vous allez bien ?

- Hé ! , crie Kaori en lâchant l'aspirateur pour attraper l'adolescente.

Mais la tornade, vêtue d'une tenue de lycéenne, monte l'escalier qui conduit aux chambres en criant le nom de Ryô.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! , soupire Makimura. Même les lycéennes lui courent après maintenant.

Un corbeau s'abat sur la tête de la coéquipière de City Hunter. À l'étage, les portes claquent.

- Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu retenir ma jeune sœur, fait une voix de femme dans l'entrée.

Kaori se retourne pour découvrir l'inspecteur Nogami dans un tailleur mauve.

- Il me semblait bien l'avoir déjà vue, soupire la jeune femme. J'espère que vos autres sœurs ne vont pas débarquer aussi ? C'est déjà bien suffisant vous trois !

Saeko a une grosse goutte de sueur qui surgit sur ses cheveux.

- Je vous rassure, les deux autres sont encore trop jeunes pour s'intéresser à Ryô.

- Mouais, répond Kaori en lançant un regard menaçant. Quel mauvais vent vous apporte ?

- Je voulais voir si monsieur Saeba n'avait pas été blessé hier soir dans ce club. Je me sens responsable, répond Yuka en bas de l'escalier.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est sur moi qu'on a tiré !

Yuka Nogami s'avance et prend les mains de Makimura.

- Je suis rassurée, vous et monsieur Saeba êtes sains, ainsi vous pourrez vivre votre amour ! , lance Yuka avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Hé ! Une minute ! Comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé hier soir !?

- Nous avons demandé à Ryô de faire une petite enquête officieuse pour le compte de la police, déclare Saeko.

Kaori se tourne vers l'inspecteur.

- Et je suppose que vous lui avez promis encore quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais ! , fait la jeune femme avec un sourire de requin.

L'inspecteur n'ose pas répondre.

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, lance Yuka tristement.

- Comment cela ? , s'étonne Kaori.

- Si je n'avais pas parlé à ma sœur, des drôles de types qui venaient vendent de la drogue dans mon lycée, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, dit-elle avant de fondre en larme.

- Mais non, tente de rassurer Makimura en agitant les mains.

Saeko s'installe sur le canapé en croisant les jambes.

- Depuis quelque temps, une nouvelle drogue est apparue dans les lycées de Tokyo et des environs. Le Crystal Dust, c'est le nom de ce nouveau produit, il fait des ravages.

Kaori vient rejoindre l'inspecteur sur le canapé en compagnie de Yuka qui la serre dans ses bras.

- Comment cela ? , questionne Makimura.

- La dépendance est extrêmement rapide, il suffit d'une dose, mais les effets secondaires sont affolants. Après quelques doses, le junkie devient hyper violant, il développe une force surhumaine et n'a plus aucune limite, il est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'une personne sous l'influence de cette drogue commette des actes criminels, pouvant même aller jusqu'à massacré un proche.

Le visage de Kaori est terrorisé en apprenant ces faits.

Ryô Saeba fait tourner sa tasse de café sur son nez comme une otarie fait tourner un ballon.

- Ce café manque d'une touche de féminité depuis le départ de Miki ! D'ailleurs, ça me surprend qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps avec une grosse brute comme toi ! Elle aurait mieux fait de succomber à mon charme naturel.

- Au mieux de te mêler des affaires de couple des autres, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du tien, lui rétorque Umibôzu.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas en couple !

- Tu en es sûre ?

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Kaori qui entre en trombe dans le café.

- Comme toujours ! Tu traînes encore ici ! , s'exclame la jeune femme.

Ryô repose sa tasse vide sur le comptoir.

- Si tu peux te renseigner pour moi, tu mets ça sur ma note, lance Saeba en se levant.

Umibôzu prend la tasse et commence à la laver.

- Tu as fini de traîner ! , ajoute Kaori en empoignant Ryô par le col. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que de la drogue est arrivée à l'orphelinat !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? , feint Saeba.

La jeune femme colle son visage sur celui de Ryô.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je suis au courant de toute l'affaire ! Saeko m'a tout raconté.

- Ah bon ! , geint Saeba en se recroquevillant.

Chapitre 3 : Yuka est trop curieuse !

C'est la fin de l'après-midi, Yuka Nogami sort très tard de son club d'écriture, elle marche dans les couloirs du lycée la tête perdue dans ses pensées.

- Pff, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis dans ce club d'écriture ! L'histoire qu'on est en train de construire est nulle !

La jeune fille se revoit dans la demeure familiale, elle est dans le bureau de son père, le préfet de police, celui-ci lui tourne le dos, sa carrure trapue bouche pratiquement toute la largeur de la fenêtre de la pièce.

- Jeune fille ! Je serais intraitable après ce que tu viens de faire !

- Mais papa, supplie-t-elle.

- Silence, tonne son père. Tu participeras au club d'écriture de ton lycée si tu tiens autant à écrire, mais il est hors de question que tu continues tes… histoires ! Il est impensable qu'elles soient publiées ! Tu es trop jeune ! Et surtout, pense à ma carrière et à celle de ta sœur si cela venait à se savoir !

- Mais j'ai un pseudonyme ! , argumente-t-elle.

- Hors de question ! J'ai décidé ! , conclut le commissaire en se retournant pour taper du poing sur son bureau.

- Je préférerais consacrer mon temps à mon roman sur monsieur Saeba et mademoiselle Makimura !

La jeune fille part dans son délire scénaristique en continuant à marcher. Elle imagine une scène romantique.

La Lune se reflète dans l'eau d'un lac, Ryô et Kaori sont face à face, les mains enserrées les unes dans les autres.

- Kaori ! Que la Lune m'en soit témoin ! J'ai une chose très importante à te dire ! Je…

- Oui… Je t'écoute Ryô, répond la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Les lèvres de Ryô bougent, mais c'est une autre voix d'homme qui se fait entendre.

- Allez ! Grouille-toi de transporter les sacs dans le labo !

Yuka sort de sa rêverie, elle se trouve à l'angle d'un couloir, elle passe discrètement la tête dans l'angle. La jeune fille découvre l'un des hommes qui vendent de la drogue faisant le guet devant l'une des salles de chimie de l'établissement. Deux autres hommes arrivent portant des sacs de voyage sur le point de craquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? , se demande Yuka.

La porte du labo se referme derrière le dernier des hommes, la jeune fille se dirige à pas de loup vers la salle. Une fois arrivée, elle plaque son oreille sur la porte pour écouter ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Les voix lui parviennent étouffées, elle a du mal à saisir ce qui se passe, elle plaque ses mains sur la planche de bois pour la faire glisser d'un ou deux centimètres afin de mieux espionner.

- Allez ! Grouillez-vous ! , ordonne une voix. Installez tout le matériel ! Il est où le chimiste ? Il faut que tout soit traité avant que l'école n'ouvre demain matin !

- C'est Ryu qui s'occupe du chimiste, il ne devrait plus tarder, répond une autre voix.

- Il est toujours en retard, celui-là ! , déclare une troisième.

- Parlons moins fort, le gardien ne va pas tarder à faire sa ronde, annonce la première voix.

Les trois hommes se mettent à murmurer, Yuka ne comprend plus aucun mot prononcé, elle tend l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir la conversation. Elle est en pleine concentration quand elle réalise que des pas résonnent dans le couloir. La jeune fille tourne la tête pour tenter de voir la ou les personnes qui approchent. Les pas se font de plus en plus proche, elle hésite sur la direction pour fuir. Elle réalise avec effrois que les pas viennent des deux directions, la panique commence à s'emparer d'elle.

Le gardien surgit dans le couloir, il tombe nez à nez avec deux hommes.

- Hé ! Qui va là ! , crie le gardien. Ah ! C'est vous !

- Ah ! C'est toi ! Où est le gardien ?

- Il est malade ! Coup de chance, hein !?

- Ouais ! Ça nous facilite la tâche pour ce soir !

- Pour plus longtemps, le gardien habituel est malade pour deux semaines minimum !

- Comme ça, nous allons pouvoir faire notre petit commerce tranquillement ! , ricane un homme en costume sombre.

Yuka regarde le gardien remplaçant parler avec les deux hommes d'un placard à balais dans le couloir, l'homme en costume noir se trouve juste devant la porte du local, l'homme qui l'accompagne porte un complet bleuté, une paire de lunettes demi-lune, il semble avoir la cinquantaine avec sa calvitie.

- Travaillez tranquille, fait le remplaçant du gardien. J'ai bouclé toutes les portes de ce lycée, il n'y a plus personne.

- Parfait, répond l'homme en noir alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la salle de chimie.

Les deux hommes pénètrent dans la pièce, alors que le gardien reprend sa ronde.

- Il faut que je prévienne ma sœur et monsieur Saeba de ce qui se passe ici, se dit Yuka.

La jeune fille se dirige vers la sortie en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du gardien.

Yuka est pratiquement arrivée à la sortie quand une voix l'interpelle.

- Hé ! Mademoiselle !

Elle se retourne et découvre avec stupeur le gardien qui se dirige vers elle. Rapidement, Yuka renfloue la panique qui monte en elle, et tente de prendre un air détendu.

- Ah ! Monsieur le gardien, lance-t-elle tout sourire. Justement, je vous cherchais, j'aimerais bien sortir !

- Que faites-vous là encore à cette heure si tardive ? , demande-t-il soupçonneux.

La jeune fille brandit son cartable.

- J'avais oublié des livres dans la classe, déclare-t-elle sur un ton innocent. Je m'en suis aperçue après avoir quitté le club d'écriture. J'étais en chemin pour la maison quand je me suis rendu compte que je les avais oubliés ! Quelle idiote je suis ! , fait-elle en se frappant la tête. Je suis donc revenu les chercher, car demain j'ai une interro et je dois réviser !

- Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Les portes étaient encore ouvertes, et là je voulais sortir et je me suis retrouvé devant la porte fermée ! J'allais partir à votre recherche.

Le gardien se frotte le menton puis regarde sa montre, il semble calculer le temps qu'il a passé pour faire sa ronde.

- C'est bon, je vous ouvre, mademoiselle, mais la prochaine fois soyez moins tête en l'air.

- Oui, monsieur le gardien, je ferais plus attention, promet-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

L'homme entrebâille la grille, Yuka sort du lycée calmement.

- Encore merci, monsieur le gardien, ajoute-t-elle sur le trottoir.

La jeune fille tourne les talons et fait un signe de la main au gardien.

- Marche calmement, ne te met surtout pas à courir, se dit Yuka. Si je fais ça, je vais éveiller ses soupçons.

Le gardien la suit du regard en refermant la grille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaît à l'angle de la rue.

Une fois certaine de ne plus être à la vue des yakuza, Yuka se met à courir désespérément vers sa maison.

Le gardien est revenu à l'étage du laboratoire de chimie, la porte de la salle s'ouvre, l'homme qui faisait le guet en sort.

- J'ai vu que tu as ouvert la grille.

- Euh… Oui, chef. Une étourdie de lycéenne qui avait oublié des affaires.

- Je croyais que tu avais tout fermé !!!

- Oui… Mais elle a dû entrer juste avant que je commence ma ronde et que je ferme la grille. J'ai calculé qu'à vue de nez le temps correspondait, bredouille le gardien.

- Je l'espère pour toi ! Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend, lance le chef menaçant.

- Oui. Oui.

- Tu connais au moins son nom ?

- Euh… Oui. Nogami. Yuka Nogami.

- Bien, je vais envoyer une équipe.

Yuka arrive à proximité de la maison familiale, elle découvre avec joie la Porsche Carrera rouge de sa sœur stationnée devant.

La jeune fille pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison et se met à hurler.

- Saeko !!!!

Chapitre 4 : La méthode française.

Le jour se lève à peine quand Ryô Saeba, les yeux cernés, pousse la porte du café le Cat's Eye. Derrière le comptoir, Umibôzu prépare un café frais.

- D'après le rythme de ta respiration, je dirais que tu as passé toute la nuit dehors.

- Ne m'en parle pas, répond City Hunter en s'installant sur un tabouret. J'ai tourné toute la nuit dans le quartier pour glaner des informations sur cette Crystal Dust ! Mais rien, soupire-t-il. Enfin, d'après un de mes indics, le clan Kurogami en serait l'instigateur, mais c'est étrange, le chef du clan n'a jamais touché à ce genre de trafic.

- Sauf que Kurogami Sanschiro est décédé il y a un mois, annonce Umibôzu.

- Zut ! C'est vrai ! Cela m'était sorti de la tête ! , s'exclame Ryô. Si c'est son fils Hayato qui a repris, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant. Il a toujours été en désaccord avec le patriarche sur le trafic de stupéfiants.

Umibôzu pose la tasse devant Ryô.

- On dirait que j'ai eu plus de chance que toi. J'ai les renseignements que tu voulais.

- Je t'écoute, répond Ryô en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

- D'après un ancien mercenaire que j'ai eu sur un forum d'un site de S.O.F…

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, coupe Saeba.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te mettes aux nouvelles technologies ! C'est sur un site Internet de Soldat Of Fortune, des mercenaires.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas complètement ignorant ! Je sais ce que c'est qu'Internet. Mais attends ! Tu es aveugle ! Comment tu fais pour lire l'écran !?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! , proteste Umi. Je suis mal voyant !

- Mouais… N'empêche que tu ne vois rien.

- Tu veux vérifier que je peux te loger une balle entre les deux yeux ?

Un cliquetis de détente se fait entendre derrière le comptoir.

- C'est bon, je te crois, répond Saeba en agitant les mains. Tu dois avoir tes petits secrets.

Ce que Ryô ignore c'est que Umibôzu possède un ordinateur équipé d'un clavier en Braille et d'une imprimante spéciale équipée d'un rouleau en plastique sur lequel apparaît en Braille ce qui est sur l'écran couplé avec un logiciel de lecture audio synthétique.

- Bref, reprend le patron du café. D'après ce mercenaire, il se pourrait bien que ce soit un nettoyeur français, un certain André.

- Un français, s'étonne Ryô.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il agirait un peu comme toi.

- Précise ?

- D'après mon informateur, cet André ferait le ménage dans la région de Paris, il aurait déjà détruit plusieurs organisations.

- Un City Hunter à la Française ? , ironise Ryô.

- En quelque sorte, répond sérieusement Umibôzu. Son passé est très vague, il aurait été le seul survivant d'un accident de voiture qui aurait coûté la vie à ses parents. L'accident aurait été commandé par un chef de gang, car le père d'André était un juge d'instruction qui enquêtait sur lui. André aurait été éjecté de la voiture lors du choc, il aurait été projeté à plusieurs mètres dans la végétation. Il aurait été retrouvé plusieurs jours plus tard errant dans la forêt. Après, il aurait été placé dans un orphelinat par un juge ami de son père sous une fausse identité. On retrouve sa trace une fois adulte dans la Légion étrangère où il suivit une formation de tireur d'élite, son arme de prédilection est un Famas modifié. Il serait aussi précis que toi avec ton Python.

- On verra ça, fait Ryô en avalant une gorgée.

- Après quelques années dans la légion, il revint dans le civil, c'est là qu'il décima le gang qui avait orchestré la mort de ses parents. Il survivrait en faisant le nettoyeur et le privé.

- Je vois, un adversaire de taille.

- Tu es sûr que ce soit un adversaire ?

- J'espère que nous avons un but commun.

- C'est ce que je pense, d'après mon informateur, il serait actuellement en train de remonter une filière de trafiquant de drogue qui envahirait actuellement Paris. J'ai fait quelques recherches, une drogue similaire à la Crystal Dust circulerait aussi en France.

- Je risque donc de recroiser son chemin rapidement.

- Il y a fort à parier.

Ryô repose la tasse vide et se prépare à se lever.

- Ne te presse pas, fait Umibôzu les sens en éveillent. Kaori arrive.

À peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur la jeune femme qui entre en trombe.

- Ryô ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à te biper ! , hurle Makimura.

Saeba sort de sa poche intérieure le biper, il regarde l'objet.

- Je crois que la pile est morte, annonce-t-il avant de se retourner vers le patron du café. Tu vois, j'utilise de la nouvelle technologie. Quand elle ne me lâche pas, ajoute-t-il.

- Tu sais qu'il existe maintenant des téléphones cellulaires aujourd'hui, rétorque Umibôzu.

- Oui ! Mais tu as vu la taille et le prix de ses trucs !

- C'est pas pour notre bourse, ajoute tristement Kaori. Pour ça, il faudrait que MONSIEUR RYÔ travaille un peu plus et ne gaspille pas notre argent.

- C'est exact, s'exclame Saeba en se frottant l'arrière du crâne de façon innocente.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ! , lance Kaori en levant le poing avec une grosse veine en forme d'Y battant sur son front.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as bipé toute la nuit ? , demande Saeba pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui, fait Makimura en se calmant instantanément. L'inspecteur Nogami cherche à te joindre, sa sœur aurait fait d'importantes découvertes !

- Où se trouvent Saeko et Yuka, interroge Ryô avec le visage sombre.

- Elles sont dans la demeure familiale de Nogami.

Saeba se met à courir en direction de la sortie, au passage, il prend la main de son associé, ils se retrouvent sur le trottoir puis ils s'engouffrent dans l'Austin mini rouge. La voiture démarre en faisant crisser ses pneus.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! , s'égosille Kaori alors qu'elle attache sa ceinture.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répond Ryô lugubre.

La mini vire à gauche brusquement au carrefour au point qu'elle se retrouve sur deux roues, Makimura se retrouve plaqué sur la portière, car elle n'a pas eu le temps de boucler sa ceinture.

Chapitre 5 : Conférence au sommet chez les Nogami.

La mini rouge arrive dans le quartier résidentiel où vit la famille Nogami.

- C'est ce que je craignais, fait Saeba, les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? , demande Kaori.

- La maison est surveillée, répond froidement Ryô.

Il indique à sa partenaire une grosse Mercedes noire stationnée dans la rue. De l'autre côté, devant la maison, se trouve la Porsche de Saeko. La mini passe à côté de la grosse voiture, Saeba va se garer dans une rue adjacente.

- Kaori va chez les Nogami, ordonne-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais rendre visite à nos petits curieux.

Saeba sort son arme et se met à courir à couvert vers la voiture des truands.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori Makimura marche, d'un pas se voulant décontracté, vers la demeure des Nogami. Elle pousse la petite porte en fer forgé puis grimpe les trois marches qui donnent sur l'entrée. La jeune femme sonne à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre au même instant sur le préfet de police en tenue.

- Heu…Bonjour, je suis une amie de vos filles, bredouille-t-elle à la fois, surprise et dans l'embarras. Sont-elles ici ?

Le préfet, la détail de la tête aux pieds d'un mauvais oeil.

- Oui, elles sont ici, répond l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

- Ah… Merci. Je peux entrer ?

Le commissaire ouvre la porte, Kaori fait un pas en avant alors qu'une goutte de sueur coule sur sa joue.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, glisse l'homme quand la jeune fille passe à sa hauteur. Vous êtes l'associée de ce City Hunter, fait-il menaçant. Je sais que Saeko fricote avec vous, pour le bien de tout le monde, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se trame ici, mais sachez bien que si cela vient à mes oreilles, je serais intraitable ! Vous m'avez compris ?

- Parfaitement, répond Kaori figé sur place.

Le commissaire se met en marche, il se dirige vers une grosse voiture garée dans l'allée de la maison. Kaori entre puis referme la porte derrière elle. Elle se trouve seule dans le couloir, face à elle, un escalier en bois qui conduit à l'étage.

- Excusez-moi ! Saeko !? Yuka !?

Ryô arrive derrière la Mercedes noire. Il marche accroupi en direction de la porte du conducteur, côté trottoir. Il ouvre rapidement la portière de la main gauche, de l'autre il pointe son arme, mais les hommes à l'intérieur ne réagissent pas. Après un moment, Saeba réalise que les deux hommes sont morts. Ryô range son arme puis détaille les deux criminels. Ils ont été tués d'une balle en pleine poitrine, on leur a versé une grosse quantité de Crystal Dust dans la bouche. Saeba se penche pour regarder de prés le point d'entrée de la balle.

- Une arme automatique à bout portant pour les deux, constate-t-il.

City Hunter se redresse et referme doucement la portière en regardant si personne ne l'avait vue.

- André est déjà passé par ici, il a maquillé son acte en règlement de compte entre clans, mais où est-il maintenant et qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire maintenant ? , se demande-t-il.

Ryô s'éloigne lentement de la voiture et prend la direction de la demeure Nogami.

- Saeko ! Yuka ? Vous êtes là !?

- Kaori !? , lance une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Makimura lève la tête, elle découvre Saeko, arme au poing.

- Hé ! Mais ce n'est que moi !

- Désolé, s'excuse l'inspecteur en baissant son arme, mais une voiture a passé toute la nuit dans la rue.

- Ah ! Je sais, Ryô est parti voir !

- Partit voir quoi ? , fait-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu ne frappes jamais !?

- Non, fait-il simplement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Fais moins de bruit ! On pourrait t'entendre !

- Alors, ne crie pas, répond Ryô en souriant. Le préfet est là ?

- Non !

- Dommage, j'aurais bien présenté mes respects à beau papa, déclare Saeba en fixant le plafond, les deux mains croisées derrière la tête.

- Et la voiture dans la rue, coupe Saeko sentant monter les ennuis.

- Ah oui ! La voiture noire, s'exclame Kaori en claquant des mains.

- Quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé des yakuza qui vous surveillaient.

- QUOI !?? , font en cœur Saeko et Kaori.

- Sûrement un clan rival, ment Ryô. Où est Yuka ?

- Dans sa chambre, répond Saeko.

- Inspecteur de mon cœur, je crois qu'il serait temps de contacter Reika, suggère City Hunter.

- Impossible, elle est partie pour Yokohama, elle est injoignable, soupire la jeune femme.

- Je vois…, déclare Ryô en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Alors qu'elles sont les informations que ta sœur a à nous révéler ?

- Allons dans sa chambre.

Quand ils entrent dans la pièce sombre, Kaori croit que la pièce est vide alors que Ryô prend la chaise du bureau, sur lequel trône un ordinateur portable dernier cri sur lequel la jeune fille écrit ses histoires, qu'il approche du lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon dessus. C'est à cet instant que Makimura remarque une forme sous les couvertures. Saeko reste adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Yuka, n'aie plus peur, je suis là, fait rassurant Ryô.

Soudain, une forme surgit de sous les couvertures en hurlant.

- Monsieur Saeba, j'ai eu très peur !! , pleurniche la jeune fille en se jetant au cou du City Hunter.

Ryô passe ses bras autour du corps tout tremblotant.

- Tout va bien maintenant, de toute façon tu sais très bien que ta sœur ne laissera personne te faire du mal. Elle est très efficace dans son genre, je sais de quoi je parle, plaisante-t-il.

Yuka cesse de pleurer et esquisse un sourire.

- Raconte-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil, reprend-il.

- Oui, nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ajoute Kaori en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La jeune fille se calme et se met à leur raconter ce qu'elle a surpris dans le lycée.

- Je ne veux plus retourner au lycée, annonce-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

- Il ne faut pas, déclare Ryô.

- Mais…, commence-t-elle à protester.

- Ryô a raison, coupe Saeko.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons de ces truands. Si tu ne vas pas au lycée, cela les inquiétera et ils seront méfiants, déclare Kaori.

- D'accord, mais qui me protégera au lycée.

- Je sais, lance Ryô en se levant. Kaori ! Elle n'a qu'à remettre sa tenue de lycéenne ! Elle l'a dans le fond de son armoire !

- Tu as encore fouillé dans mes affaires !!! , hurle Makimura en relevant ses manches.

- Elle ne pourra pas passer pour une élève, fait Yuka. Elle est trop vieille !

Un énorme poids tombe sur Kaori sur lequel est inscrit « le poids de l'age ».

- Aaahhhh, cruelle jeunesse, pleurniche la jeune femme.

- Une étudiante un peu retardée, plaisante Saeba. Mais avec une autre coiffure et un bon maquillage, je suis certain que ça fera illusion ! , assure-t-il.

Yuka fait une drôle de tête, elle imagine Kaori en lycéenne, mais la représentation qu'elle s'en fait et caricaturale ce qui l'a fait éclaté de rire.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de la protection de mademoiselle Makimura, annonce-t-elle. Je crois qu'une nouvelle élève attirerait aussi leur attention, j'irais seule au lycée comme d'habitude, déclare-t-elle avec courage.

- Parfait !!! , s'exclame Ryô.

Chapitre 6 : L'étau se resserre !

Ryô et Kaori sortent de chez les Nogami. Saeba remarque immédiatement que la grosse Mercedes noire a disparu.

- Pourvu que les soupçons se portent bien, sur un clan rival, murmure-t-il.

Yuka descend dans l'entrée de la demeure familiale, elle a passé un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, elle a revêtu une tenue propre, en la voyant rien ne laisse deviner qu'elle a passé une nuit sombre.

- Tu es enfin prête ! , lance Saeko en tapant du pied devant la porte d'entrée.

- Oui ! Oui ! Me voilà ! , répond sa sœur en accourant. Je m'en souviendrais de ma dernière année de lycée !

- Heureusement que nos deux plus jeunes sœurs sont en voyage scolaire, soupire l'inspecteur.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortent de la résidence pour se diriger vers la Porsche 911. Elles grimpent toutes les deux.

- Mets ta ceinture, ordonne Saeko.

- Oui ! Je sais, soupire sa sœur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de mourir vu ta façon de conduire.

Pour toute réponse, l'inspecteur démarre sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Maiiisss… Je plaisantais, lance Yuka recroquevillé sur le siège passager.

Après quelques minutes, la Porsche arrive dans la rue du lycée, Saeko remarque une Peugeot 205 Rallye, avec une plaque européenne, qui semble les suivre, le véhicule reste à bonne distance quand la 911 s'immobilise devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Yuka ouvre la portière pour descendre.

- Je reviens te chercher pour la fin des cours, annonce l'inspecteur en réglant son rétroviseur intérieur.

- Comme tu veux, répond seulement Yuka en refermant la portière.

Saeko tente de voir la plaque de la Peugeot ou le conducteur, mais elle est trop loin pour que quelques choses soient clairement distinguées. L'inspecteur passe la première, et commence à rouler lentement, elle voit dans le rétroviseur la 205 qui se calle sur sa vitesse.

- Très bien, sourit l'inspecteur. Voyons voir si tu sais jouer au renard !

Saeko pose sa main gauche sur le levier de vitesse, puis elle embraye rapidement, les roues de la Porsche crissent légèrement sous la brusque augmentation du régime. Elle voit dans ses rétroviseurs que la Peugeot entre dans son jeu.

- Parfait ! Je vais découvrir ce que tu me veux ! , lance-t-elle en écrasant la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Dans la résidence du clan Kurogami, son chef Hayato, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, engoncé dans un complet gris clair d'un grand couturier italien, fait les cent pas dans son bureau en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce gauche quand la porte s'ouvre sur l'homme en costume noir du lycée. Le chef du clan prend alors une attitude glaciale.

- Alors Godaï! Je veux un rapport !

- Oui ! Chef, répond l'homme en sursautant.

Le nommer Godaï se redresse dans une posture militaire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Les ventes de la Crystal Dust sont stables et même en progression, nous commençons à en distribuer dans le quartier d'Akihabara dans les boutiques d'électronique et de jeux vidéo.

- Bien. Bien, mais parle-moi de l'incident !

- L'incident ??

- Oui, tes deux hommes qui sont morts ! , déclare Hayato avec un regard glacial. Tu croyais peut-être que cela n'arriverait pas jusqu'à mes oreilles ? Que faisaient-ils dans ce quartier résidentiel ?

Le fameux Godaï semble avoir le sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds.

- C'est… à dire… que…, bredouille-t-il.

- As-tu oui ou non, commis une faute ? Je veux tout savoir ! , insiste le chef du clan.

Soudain l'homme en noir s'agenouille, il sort de sa poche revolver un cran d'arrêt et en fait jaillir la lame, avec son autre main il attrape un mouchoir blanc dans la poche de son pantalon. En s'aidant de la bouche, il enroule le mouchoir autour de sa main gauche en ne laissant dépassé que l'auriculaire. Il se prépare à se trancher le doigt avec la lame quand le chef du clan donne un coup de pied dans le couteau.

- Avant de faire preuve de ta loyauté envers moi, je veux que tu me répondes !!! , ordonne Hayato en le saisissant par le col.

- Je... je les avais envoyés là pour surveiller la maison d'une élève du lycée, avoue Godaï en tremblant.

- Une élève du lycée ??

- Oui, elle était encore là après la fermeture, elle avait oublié des affaires, je voulais être certain qu'elle n'avait rien vu de nos activités.

- Et alors ?

- Ce matin, elle était présente en cours comme tous les jours.

Le chef du clan relâche l'homme en noir puis s'éloigne en direction du centre de la pièce là où se trouve un bureau massif.

- Et comment ont été tués mes hommes ?

- D'une balle en pleine poitrine, et on leur a rempli la bouche de Crystal.

Hayato Kurogami fronce les sourcils en apprenant ce détail.

- Un clan rival ?

- Oui… Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de signature.

- Quelqu'un nous déclare la guerre, mais ne signe pas, remarque Kurogami avec contrariété.

- C'est ce qui en ressort, confirme Godaï toujours à genou sur le sol.

- Il est inutile de te couper le doigt, annonce son chef.

L'homme en noir se relève et range son couteau, il se prépare à sortir quand le chef du clan l'interpelle.

- Aux faites, quel est le nom de cette lycéenne ?

- Yuka Nogami.

- Quoi !!!! , s'exclame Hayato en se retournant. J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec l'inspecteur principal !!!

Godaï devient livide.

La Porsche de Saeko s'engage sur une voie rapide alors que la circulation commence à devenir dense, la Peugeot la suit sur la route.

- Décidément, il est tenace ! , constate l'inspecteur Nogami. Mais tu ne connais pas aussi bien les routes que moi !

La Porsche se fraye un chemin dans le flot des voitures et des camions, le tout accompagné par des klaxons des automobilistes mécontents.

À l'intérieur de la 205, le conducteur ne perd pas de l'oeil la bombe rouge qu'il a devant lui parmi les autres véhicules, de l'autre il regarde un gros écran fixé par une ventouse sur le pare-brise. Cet écran lui montre un plan détaillé du secteur ainsi que la route. Il s'agit d'un système de géolocalisation développé par l'armée américaine utilisant les satellites géostationnaires, ce système n'est disponible que pour les forces armées ou les services de renseignement pour le moment. Il est nommé Global Position System.

- Jusqu'où vas-tu m'emmener comme ça ? , fait le conducteur de la Peugeot.

La Proche fait subitement et écart sur le côté gauche, elle renverse des plots de signalisation indiquant que la route est fermée pour travaux.

- Auras-tu le courage de me suivre ? , lance Saeko.

La 205 s'engage à vive allure dans la zone en travaux.

- Tu es à ma merci ! , jubile Saeko. Tu ne peux pas savoir que ce tronçon est fermé, car une partie s'est écroulée ! Je vais te coincer !!!

Les deux véhicules roulent à vive allure sur la route déserte. Saeko accélère encore pour prendre de la distance avec son poursuivant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle voit les panneaux indiquant quand le pont de cette route est coupé. La Porsche fait un tête à queue et s'immobilise. L'inspecteur ouvre la portière et en descend, elle sort de sous sa jupe courte un calibre 45.

- Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire, lance-t-elle à l'adresse de son poursuivant.

La 205 Rallye arrive à toute allure et ne semble pas vouloir ralentir.

- C'est donc cela que tu me préparais ? , constate le conducteur en souriant.

Il actionne un interrupteur sur le tableau de bord du véhicule, le moteur de la voiture émet un bruit de réacteur quand contenu de la bonbonne de NOS se répand dans l'injection du moteur. La voiture augmente encore de vitesse.

- Il est fou ! Il ne pourra jamais passer !! , s'exclame Saeko en réalisant le projet de son poursuivant.

Une masse blanche comme une roquette à côté de la 911, l'inspecteur se retourne pour voir l'arrière de la 205 et son pot d'échappement crachant une flamme verte. La Peugeot fonce vers le tablier incomplet du pont.

- Il n'y arrivera jamais, se dit Saeko.

La voiture blanche bondit dans le vide, elle atterrit sur le pilier central du pont en réfection avant de rebondir pour finalement atteindre l'autre côté du pont dans un hurlement de pneu quand elle effectue un dérapage pour s'immobiliser.

- Incroyable ! , s'exclame Saeko avec de grands yeux ouverts, la faisant ressemblé à ne chouette quand elle en cligne. Il a réussi.

De l'autre côté du pont, la Peugeot 205 Rallye klaxonne, son pilote passe le bras par la fenêtre conducteur et lui fait un signe d'adieu. Un nouveau coup d'avertisseur et la voiture s'éloigne tranquillement sur la route en travaux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, soupire l'inspecteur toujours pas remise de cet exploit.

La mini rouge roule entre le quartier de Shinjuku et de Shibuya.

- Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à retourner au lycée pour protéger Yuka, s'exclame Kaori Makimura.

- Mouais, lâche mollement Ryô Saeba.

La voiture arrive aux abords de la gare.

- Ryô dépose moi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je vais aller voir s'il y a quelque chose sur le tableau des annonces !

- Quoi !? Tu veux que je prenne une autre affaire !? , s'exclame Saeba. Je ne peux pas travailler sur deux enquêtes en même temps, proteste-t-il.

- Oh que si ! Car tu n'as pas le choix ! , insiste Kaori sur un ton menaçant. Cela m'étonnerait fort que tu sois payé pour cette affaire ! Comme à chaque fois, que tu travailles pour les Nogami, soupire-t-elle. Donc ! Il faut que nous ayons une rentrée d'argent rapidement !

La mini s'immobilise devant la gare, la jeune femme en descend et se met à courir.

- Attends-moi ! Je vais faire vite !!! , lance-t-elle.

Ryô coupe le moteur et s'affale sur le volant.

- Deux affaires en même temps ! Elle va me tuer à la tache, gémit-il alors que l'enseigne « My City » se reflète dans le pare-brise.

Kaori est devant le tableau des messages de la gare, elle regarde fixement le « XYZ » qui y est inscrit. Il s'agit visiblement d'une écriture féminine.

- Rhaaa !!! C'est pas vrai !!! À croire qu'il n'y a que des femmes qui ont besoin de ses services !!! , s'écrie-t-elle en pleine gare sous les regards abasourdis des voyageurs.

Makimura sort d'une poche un carnet et un crayon pour noter le numéro de téléphone.

- J'espère qu'elle sera moche, marmonne-t-elle en griffonnant.

Chapitre 7 : La seconde rencontre.

C'est le début de l'après-midi, la porte du Cat's Eye s'ouvre sur Kaori traînant par le col Ryô, les cheveux en bataille, qui ouvre grand la bouche pour bailler. Dans un coin de la salle, un homme avec les cheveux en bataille et de grosses lunettes boit un café en tapotant son carton à dessins posé devant lui.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Notre client ne va pas tarder, hurle la jeune femme. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à quatorze heures précises !

Saeba se traîne jusqu'à la table du fond, prés de la baie vitrée, pendant ce temps Kaori se dirige vers le comptoir.  
- Un double expresso bien serré, commande-t-elle.

Umibôzu dépose devant la jeune femme une tasse fumante avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

Kaori saisit la tasse, soudain Umibôzu semble en alerte, quand à quatorze heures précises, la clochette de la porte du café se met à tinter et qu'une chaussure à talon aiguille heurte le carrelage de l'établissement. La jeune femme tourne la tête, du coin de l'œil, elle remarque que Ryô a changé d'allure, ses cheveux sont parfaitement en ordre, il affiche une allure d'homme calme, semblant attendre quelqu'un avec ses bras croisés.

Dans l'entrée du café, une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans semble chercher quelque chose. Elle est visiblement incertaine, elle tient ses mains croisées devant sa poitrine. Du bout des doigts, elle triture la pointe du foulard en soie qui lui entoure le cou. Son visage affiche une attitude incertaine sous le faible maquillage, un rouge à lèvres discret et du fard à paupières.

- Oh non ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas notre cliente ! , soupir Kaori.

Derrière le comptoir, Umibôzu semble perturbé, il est comme pétrifié sur place.

- Je peux vous renseigner ? , hasarde l'assistante de City Hunter.

La jeune inconnue a un mouvement de recul qui fait onduler ses cheveux longs et glisser de son épaule son petit sac en bandoulière.

- N'ayez pas peur, fait Kaori rassurante.

- Je dois… Retrouver quelqu'un dans ce café… Mais, je…, bredouille la jeune femme.

- XYZ, dit Kaori.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire un instant.

- _Hé voilà ! Encore une beauté qui demande l'aide de Ryô !!!! Mais pourquoi est-ce à chaque fois la même chose, se lamente intérieurement Kaori._

- Suivez-moi, je suis son assistante. Je vais vous le présenter, fait la jeune femme à contrecœur.

Les deux femmes se dirigent vers la table ou attend sagement Ryô. Kaori dépose la tasse de café devant Saeba qui reste impassible. La jeune inconnue s'assoit en face de City Hunter.

- Tu peux nous laisser, lance Ryô à Kaori.

- Quoi !??

- Cette demoiselle et moi avons à discuter affaire, répond Ryô les yeux clos.

Kaori tourne les talons le visage rouge de contrariété, elle va s'installer rageusement sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Umibôzu semble perdu dans ses songes.

- Pour quelle raison faite vous appelle à un homme comme moi ? , demande Ryô avec un ton sûr de lui et charmeur.

La jeune femme semble hésiter à répondre. Saeba ouvre les yeux et prend la tasse de café qu'il porte lentement à sa bouche. Il profite de ce mouvement pour détailler les formes de sa cliente avec un regard pervers.

- _Complet féminin strict, elle doit être d'une famille aisée ou être une Office Lady dans une grande entreprise, analyse-t-il. Dommage que sa veste et son chemisier ne me laissent pas deviner clairement sa poitrine, je dirais un 95 C. Et pourquoi son chemisier monte-t-il si haut !! En plus avec ce foulard ça me gâche tout !!!!_

La jeune inconnue croise les mains sur la table.

- Je suis Hitomie Hojo, je voudrais que vous protégiez ma jeune demi-sœur, déclare-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Ryô n'a pas quitté du regard les lèvres d'Hitomie quand elle s'est mise à parler. Il semble hypnotisé. Il reprend ses esprits et repose la tasse vide.

- Depuis quelque temps, son lycée est envahi par des dealers. Pour l'instant, elle a réussi à les éviter, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour elle ne se fasse coincer par ces types et qu'ils l'obligent à prendre ce qu'ils vendent, déclare-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Je vois, fait Ryô alors qu'il a du mal à rester concentré. Une petite voix dans son esprit ne cesse de crier « MOKKORI !!! »

Hitomie sort de son sac une photographie qu'elle glisse sur la table. L'image montre une adolescente courant derrière un ballon de foot. Ryô prend la photo et la décortique. De la bave pointe sur ses lèvres, son regard devient vicieux.

- _Mais c'est qu'elle est très charmante aussi !!! Si je me débrouille bien, je vais la rendre accro de moi comme ça quand elle sera majeure, elle tombera facilement dans mes bras !!! , se dit-il._

Saeba repose la photo avec un visage neutre.

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, remarque-t-il en se frottant le menton.

- C'est fort possible, répond Hitomie. Ma jeune sœur est déjà apparue dans des magazines de mode, elle commence une carrière de mannequin.

Ryô écoute à demi la réponse, car son esprit est actionné à d'autres pensées.

-_ Un mannequin ! Et peut-être une future idole ! Si je sais bien jouer ma carte, je pourrais avoir les deux dans mon lit !!!! _

Saeba est tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit d'un gong. Sur son tabouret, Makimura est rouge de honte. Ryô esquisse un sourire de gêne, car son « Mokkori » vient de frapper la table à laquelle il se trouve. En face de lui, Hitomie tourne la tête à la recherche d'une pendule ou d'un tout autre objet ayant pu produire ce bruit.

Ryô se racle la gorge avant de parler.

- Vous voulez donc que je protège votre jeune sœur ?

Hitomie hoche la tête de façon affirmative.

- Mais n'importe quel détective privé dans cette ville aurait pu faire ce travail. Alors, pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Vous n'ignorez pas que mes tarifs sont très élevés ?

- Je le sais parfaitement, répond la jeune femme en croisant ses jambes de façon aguichante. Et je suis même prête à payer de ma personne s'il le faut.

Un nouveau gong retentit dans le café, de la bave coule de la bouche de Ryô, son regard est dans le vide.

- Il va encore se faire embobiner !!! , grogne Kaori sur son tabouret.

- Chanel et poudre !!! , s'exclame soudain Umibôzu venant de trouver ce qui le troublait, car cela lui faisait pensé à Miki.

Makimura manque de tomber de son tabouret alors qu'au même instant la porte de l'établissement s'ouvre sur Saeko qui entre comme un boulet de canon.

- À qui est la 205 qui est garée devant !!!??? , s'écrie l'inspecteur.

- À moi, répond Hitomie.

Saeko se dirige vers la table de Ryô d'un pas rapide. Elle s'appuie sur la table et fixe la jeune femme dans les yeux avec un regard inquisiteur. Cette position laisse à Ryô l'occasion de plonger son regard dans le décolleté plongeant de l'inspecteur, ce qui a pour effet un troisième coup de gong accompagné d'un filet de sang qui s'écoule du nez de Saeba.

- Et qui êtes-vous donc ? , interroge Saeko en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Je vais me présenter, inspecteur Nogami, répond la jeune femme alors que sa voix fluette se transforme en une voix grave.

L'inspecteur se recule légèrement surprise par le son de la voix.

Hitomie retire le foulard de son cou pour retirer son rouge à lèvres, de l'autre main elle retire sa perruque.

- Appeler moi simplement André.

- AAAAHHHH !!!!! Un homme, s'écrie Ryô en devenant livide.

Subitement le « Mokkori » de Saeba retombe aussi rapidement une baudruche qui se dégonfle.

Umibôzu sort de derrière de comptoir un AK-47, alors que Makimura a sorti d'on ne sait où une massue en acier. L'homme aux lunettes et cheveux en batailles se cache sous sa table.

- On se calme, reprend André en finissant de retirer son maquillage.

Saeba interrompt son récit, car il est dérangé par des pouffements étouffés, il jette un regard à sa fille, celle-ci se tient le ventre d'une main alors que l'autre est sur sa bouche.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

A-Xing n'arrive plus à se retenir et éclate d'un rire joyeux.

- Tu t'es fait avoir par un homme ! , exulte-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Saeko se penche vers Glass et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Xiang-Ying se courbe en deux de rire.

- Et en plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça t'arrivait !! Mon pauvre papa, arrive-t-elle à articuler en riant.

Saeba ne relève pas la remarque, il se racle la gorge avant de reprendre son récit.

Ryô s'est recroquevillé sur la longueur de la banquette, il pleurniche en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , insiste Saeko. C'est vous qui m'avez suivi ce matin ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Appelez-moi André. En effet inspecteur, je vous ai suivie ce matin, je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Je voulais être certain de pouvoir compter sur vous.

- Comptez sur nous ?? , s'étonne Saeko.

- Nous avons un but commun. Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous nous associions.

- Et quel est ce but ?

- La Crystal Dust.

Ryô se redresse subitement et saisit la photo de la jeune sœur avant de la jeter.

- Tomoko Anzai ! J'aurais dû la reconnaître, pleurniche-t-il.

- Et que savez-vous de la Crystal Dust ? , continue l'inspecteur.

- J'en sais tout autant sur cette drogue que sur vous.

- Ah oui ! Vous m'en direz tant ! , s'exclame Saeko en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi.

- Bien, sourit André. Inspecteur Saeko Nogami, première des cinq filles du préfet de police. Vient ensuite Reika, directrice de RN enquêtes privées, actuellement en vacance à Yokohama.

- Quoi !!! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur une enquête !!! La bourrique !!

- Vient ensuite Yuka, lycéenne, passionnée par l'écriture, elle écrit des œuvres romantiques. Viennent ensuite les deux dernières filles de la famille…

- Ça va !!! , coupe Saeko. Je vois que vous avez de bons renseignements. Pour quelle raison voulez-vous que nous nous associions à vous ?

- Je veux faire tomber le clan Kurogami.

- Et vous avez besoin de notre aide, questionne Ryô soudain redevenu lui-même.

- Cette drogue est arrivée jusque dans mon pays, j'ai remonté la filière jusqu'ici. Mais seul, je ne pourrais anéantir cette organisation, car je n'ai pas le support matériel nécessaire.

- Vous voulez juste d'armes ?

- Pas uniquement, je ne suis pas sur mon territoire, donc je propose mon aide à celui qui s'occupe de nettoyer la vermine de ce secteur.

- Je crois que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre, annonce Saeba en lui tendant la main.

Chapitre 8 : Un plan d'attaque.

- Merci de votre visite, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt dans notre établissement, fait Umibôzu en déposant l'homme à lunette sur le trottoir alors qu'il le tient par le col de sa veste. Veuillez nous excuser pour cette fermeture impromptue.

L'ancien mercenaire lâche l'homme puis rentre dans le café, il retourne l'écriteau qui se trouve sur la porte du côté « Fermer ».

Alors que l'homme à lunette remet ses vêtements en place, les rideaux du Cat's Eye s'abaissent. L'homme réalise qu'il lui manque son carton à dessin qui est resté sur la table, il se retourne, mais en voyant les volets métalliques, il renonce à frapper à la porte puis il s'éloigne, dépité.

Umibôzu rejoint la table de City Hunter.

- Pour ce qui est des armes, nous avons ce qu'il faut à disposition, déclare-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Le siège émet des bruits inquiétants sous le poids de l'ancien mercenaire qui a croisé ses bras sur ses pectoraux.

- Je suppose que vous avez un plan ? , demande Ryô à l'adresse André.

- En effet… J'ai quelques suggestions.

- Nous vous écoutons, annonce Saeba en croisant les bras.

- Le clan Kurogami a complètement décentralisé son système de distribution et de fabrication du Crystal Dust. Je m'explique. Une fois la drogue introduite dans un lycée, il place des membres du clan dans les employés ce qui lui permet d'introduire en petite quantité les composants nécessaires à la fabrication de la drogue. Drogue qui est conçue dans les laboratoires de science de ses mêmes lycées. C'est une façon ingénieuse de ne pas mettre toutes ses ressources de fabrication dans un même endroit en cas de descente des forces de l'ordre.

- De cette façon, ils sont certains de pouvoir agir en paix, car nous ne pouvons investir simultanément tous les lycées de la capitale, déclare Saeko.

- Exactement, si vous investissez un établissement, avec un simple appel téléphonique, tous les autres seront vidés en quelques minutes, et à votre arrivée vous ne trouveriez plus rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement au clan ? , demande Kaori innocemment.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a aucun élément reliant la drogue au clan dans la demeure, annonce André.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers le français.

- Croyez-moi ! J'ai exploré les lieux plusieurs jours durant et je n'ai rien trouvé, sauf l'adresse d'un entrepôt sur les quais. C'est là qu'ils doivent entreposer la matière première.

En affirmant cela, André se revoit passant par-dessus le mur d'enceinte de la propriété Kurogami. Se faire poursuivre par deux Dobermans lors de sa première visite nocturne. Puis la seconde nuit, les affrontés en les regardants droits dans les yeux, avec néanmoins une bombe de gaz soporifique dans ses poches.

- Zeus ! Apollon ! Couchez ! , lance-t-il à l'adresse des chiens.

À sa grande surprise, les deux Dobermans obéissent.

- Quel manque d'imagination ! Mais bon ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me dégoter une chemise hawaïenne, plaisante-t-il avant de repartir vers la demeure.

Il se revoit coincé dans un placard pendant que Godaï flirtait avec une domestique.

- Allez, si on allait dans ta chambre, suggère le bras droit du clan sur un ton suppliant.

- Mais voyons monsieur Godai, répond la jeune femme sur un ton faussement offusqué. Que dirait monsieur Kurogami s'il nous surprenait ?

- Il dirait que j'ai raison de m'occuper d'une beauté telle que vous !

- Oh ! C'est ce que vous pensez ?

- Mais bien sûr !!

André entrouvre la porte du placard par curiosité, quand il aperçoit le visage de la domestique, il tire la langue et grimace de dégoût. La jeune femme semble avoir des proportions de rêves, mais son visage est disgracieux, des taches de rousseur sur l'ensemble du visage, des yeux exorbités, un nez pointu, des joues creuses et des lèvres énormes.

- _« Y'en a qui sont prés à tout pour un corps à corps sensuel, pense-t-il. »_

Après ces bribes de souvenir, il reporte son attention sur la conversation.

- Je vois, fait Ryô songeur. Il faudrait attaquer simultanément l'entrepôt, la demeure du clan et tous les lycées frappés par cette drogue. C'est impossible, déclare-t-il, sombre. Nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux pour monter une telle opération.

- Je le sais bien, confirme André. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous trouver. J'ai besoin de votre expérience sur le terrain pour choisir les cibles principales que nous allons attaquer en priorité.

Saeko se lève.

- Tu nous quittes ? , fait Ryô. Tu trouves ce plan impossible ?

- C'est certain qu'il est difficilement réalisable, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me lève, il va être l'heure que j'aille chercher Yuka.

L'inspecteur passe une main dans ses cheveux puis se dirige vers la sortie, personne hormis Kaori ne la regarde quitter les lieux.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse, lance subitement Umibôzu.

- Il faudrait frappé vite et fort à des endroits stratégiques, mais lesquels ? , ajoute Ryô.

- Je pensais que vous auriez votre idée !?? , s'étonne le nettoyeur français. C'est quand même votre territoire de chasse !

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il n'avait pas d'idées, intervient Umibôzu avec un sourire carnassier. Il réfléchit juste au plus judicieux !

- Mais oui ! , s'exclame Kaori en se levant d'un bond. On pourrait placer des explosifs munis de minuterie dans tous les lycées et ainsi…

- Et risquez de blesser des innocents, coupe Ryô froidement.

- C'est vrai, confirme la jeune femme en se rasseyant piteusement. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Chapitre 9 : Yuka dans les griffes du loup !

C'est la fin des cours, Yuka Nogami range ses affaires.

- Yuka, tu viens avec nous au centre commercial ? , demande une camarade de classe à lunette.

- Non, ma sœur vient me chercher.

- D'accord.

La jeune fille sort puis fait demi-tour.

- Je suis idiote, j'ai un mot à te remettre !

- Un mot ??? , s'étonne Yuka.

- Oui, c'est le prof de littérature qui me l'a remis après la pause de midi, j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner avant.

La lycéenne fouille dans son sac pour en sortir un morceau de papier froissé.

- Tiens !

Nogami prend la note et l'ouvre, à l'intérieur est inscrit : « Tous les membres du club d'écriture son attendu après la dernière heure de cours dans la salle du club ».

Quand elle relève la tête, Yuka constate qu'elle est la dernière dans la salle de classe.

- Bon ! Voyons voir ce qui se passe au club, soupire-t-elle. J'espère que Saeko ne va pas être trop en colère de devoir m'attendre quelques minutes de plus.

La jeune fille sort de la classe pour arpenter les couloirs de l'établissement en direction de son club d'écriture.

Elle arrive enfin devant, elle frappe à la porte, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

- Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, annonce-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Elle est frappée par le manque de lumière dans la pièce et aussi qu'elle n'entend personne lui répondre. La porte coulisse brusquement derrière elle. Une vague de panique monte en elle alors que ces yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Une main se plaque sur sa bouche, une poigne violente lui attrape le bras gauche pour lui tordre dans le dos. Elle est contrainte d'avance vers le centre de la pièce.

- Voilà donc la fille du préfet Nogami, fait une voix.

Yuka ouvre les yeux de terreur, elle a reconnu la voix, il s'agit de celle de l'homme en noir. Soudain, elle est la main qui recouvre sa bouche, se retire juste avant qu'elle soit jetée sur le sol. Elle veut crier, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

- C'est inutile ma jolie, personne ne viendra à ton secours, le lycée est désert maintenant.

La porte du club s'ouvre, la lumière qui provient du couloir l'éblouit.

- Tout est fermé, nous ne serons pas dérangés, déclare le remplaçant du concierge.

- Parfait, répond Godai.

Yuka tente de se lever, mais un troisième qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu surgit dans son dos et la contraint à rester sur le sol.

- Va dire aux autres de commencer le raffinage de la poudre, ordonne l'homme en noir au concierge.

Le faux concierge sort de la pièce avec un sourire.

- Alors, jeune demoiselle, fait Godaï en s'approchant de Yuka. Nous avons à parler.

- Mais… Mais… Que me voulez-vous ? , articule la jeune fille en tremblotant.

- Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais sur nous !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne sais rien !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, répond Godaï en s'accroupissant devant la jeune fille. Mais avant, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi !

Un sourire étrange traverse son visage. Il pose une main sur le genou de Yuka puis commence à remonter. Un frisson parcourt le corps de Nogami.

- Je vois que je fais de l'effet ! Mais tu sais que c'est réciproque, déclare Godaï avec un rire gras.

La main se trouve à présent sous la jupe de Yuka, l'homme en noir s'avance en même temps pour pouvoir continuer sa progression. Nogami rassemble son courage et lance son genou droit en plein dans l'entrejambe de Godaï qui bascule en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur. Il se met à rouler sur le sol en se tenant à deux mains le bas ventre, une mousse blanche sort de sa bouche.

- Mes boubou… Elle m'a frappé dans les bou…

Yuka ressent la pression des mains, du troisième homme, se relâcher. Elle profite de ce moment d'inattention pour se relever et se précipiter vers la sortie, mais alors qu'elle tend la main pour saisir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur le faux concierge.

- Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, crie Godaï toujours roulé en boule sur le sol.

Yuka tente de passer en force, mais le concierge la bloque contre son torse avant de la plaquer au sol.

- Tu vas me le payer, sale morveuse ! , déclare Godaï en s'agenouillant.

Le bras droit du clan Kurogami a le visage cramoisi et se tient toujours le bas ventre.

- Attachez là !

Aussitôt, le troisième homme sort de sa poche des attaches flexibles en plastique qui sont utilisées par les électriciens pour attacher les fils.

Le concierge se relève légèrement, juste assez pour forcer Yuka à se mettre sur le ventre, puis il la force a croisé ses deux mains dans le dos, une fois en place elle est maintenu dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le troisième homme l'attache dans cette position. Une fois, ses liens en placent, elle est retournée sur le dos. Godaï c'est relevé, son visage est encore légèrement coloré, mais il semble avoir retrouvé son assurance.

- Chose promise, chose due, annonce l'homme en noir menaçant. Nous allons régler nos comptes, sale gosse du préfet !

Chapitre 10 : Une Nogami manque à l'appel !

L'inspecteur Nogami a été prise dans les bouchons de la circulation de la capitale nippone, elle arrive en retard pour la fin des cours. Quand elle arrive devant le lycée, les abords sont déserts, aucune trace de sa sœur Yuka. Elle gare sa Porsche puis en descend pour aller vérifier que sa sœur ne l'attend pas dans la cour.

Après avoir regardé l'entrée de l'établissement, Saeko sent monter une angoisse en elle.

- J'espère qu'elle est seulement repartie à pied avec des camardes, souhaite-t-elle entre ses dents.

La jeune femme regagne son véhicule puis elle le conduit en direction de la demeure familiale à allure réduite pour voir si Yuka n'est pas sur l'un de trottoir.

Après quelques instants, elle aperçoit un groupe de lycéennes attendant à un passage piéton, elles portent l'uniforme du lycée, l'une des étudiantes lui est vaguement familière.

Saeko se gare en catastrophe dans la rue sous une pluie de klaxons d'automobilistes. L'inspecteur sort de son véhicule pour courir en direction des jeunes filles. Elle arrive à côté du groupe d'étudiantes, essoufflée, alors que celles-ci la dévisagent avec incrédulité.

- Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que vous êtes dans la classe de Yuka Nogami ?

- C'est exact, répond la fille à lunette.

La même fille qui a donné le mot à Yuka.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je suis sa grande sœur et je la cherche, je devais la retrouver à la sortie du lycée, mais elle ne s'y trouve pas.

- C'est normal, elle a été convoquée à son club d'écriture.

- Son club d'écriture ? Et comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai remis le mot du professeur.

Saeko s'incline en signe de remerciement.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir importuné de la sorte.

- Ce n'est rien, répond la fille à lunette.

Mais l'inspecteur est déjà reparti en courant vers sa voiture.

La Porsche rouge s'immobilise devant l'entrée du lycée, Saeko regarde l'établissement d'un air contrarié.

- Les grilles sont déjà fermées, c'est inhabituel à cette heure. D'autant plus que certains clubs sont ouverts.

Le regard de l'inspecteur est attiré par une camionnette blanche se présentant devant l'entrée de service. L'instinct de Saeko lui indique qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Il ne peut pas y avoir de livraison à cet horaire d'autant plus que le personnel est censé avoir quitté les lieux.

L'inspecteur passe la première vitesse et la voiture s'élance dans la rue.

- Il faut que je prévienne Ryô !

Au bout de la rue, elle distingue une cabine téléphonique. L'inspecteur se concentre pour garder son calme, elle stationne sa Porsche devant la cabine et en descend calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle entre dans la cabine, introduit une pièce dans le combiné et compose un numéro.

- Pourvu qu'ils soient encore au Cat's Eye, prie-t-elle.

Chapitre 11 : A l'attaque du lycée, au secours de Yuka.

- Mais oui ! , s'exclame Kaori en se levant d'un bond. On pourrait placer des explosifs munis de minuterie dans tous les lycées et ainsi…

- Et risquez de blesser des innocents, coupe Ryô froidement.

- C'est vrai, confirme la jeune femme en se rasseyant piteusement. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone du café se met à retentir. Umibôzu se lève pour aller répondre, la chaise émet un craquement de soulagement quand le poids de l'ancien mercenaire, aussi grand qu'un ours se met en mouvement. Umibôzu passe derrière le comptoir pour décrocher le combiner.

- Bonjour. Ici le café Cat's Eye, annonce-t-il avec sa grosse voix. Nous sommes désolés, mais nous sommes actuellement fermés pour le moment…

- Falcon !! C'est moi !

Umibôzu se tait instantanément en entendant son ancien surnom de mercenaire, sur la banquette à l'autre bout de la pièce, Ryô lance un regard au patron du café comme si un lien télépathique les unissait. Falcon actionne le bouton mains libres du téléphone pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saeko ?

- Il se passe des choses plus qu'étranges au lycée de Yuka. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas sortie. J'ai peur qu'il ne la retienne en otage.

Durant ce laps de temps, Saeba s'est levé pour rejoindre le comptoir.

- Garde ton calme et ne tente rien, fait-il. Nous arrivons.

- Merci, répond la voix de Saeko remplie de gratitude.

Umibôzu raccroche le combiné.

- Bon voilà qui résout l'ordre des points stratégiques, lance City Hunter en s'étirant. Ils ont ouvert les hostilités !

Saeko a garé sa voiture à l'écart de l'établissement, elle voit apparaître au bout de la rue une mini rouge suivie par une Jeep militaire. Les deux véhicules s'immobilisent devant les grilles de l'établissement. Saeba et Makimura sortent de la mini, Umibôzu et André descendent de la Jeep. Falcon extirpe de l'arrière de son véhicule un lance-roquette qu'il pointe vers la grille. Ryô quant à lui vérifie le barillet de son Python.

Une roquette fait voler en éclat le portail en acier du lycée.

- C'est raté pour la finesse et la discrétion, constate amèrement Saeko avec une mèche de cheveux en épis et une grosse goutte de sueur.

Dans la salle du labo de chimie du lycée, les yakuza arrêtent leur labeur en entendant la déflagration, l'un d'eux se précipite vers une fenêtre, il découvre de la fumée qui s'élève vers le ciel.

- On nous attaque ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la police ou un gang rival, mais faut avertir les autres !

Un autre Yakuza, portant un Yukata, se précipite dehors pour téléphoner. Il arrive dans une salle où se trouve un poste, il décroche et compose machinalement un numéro.

L'inspecteur les rejoint alors qu'ils se préparent à pénétrer dans la cour.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'avec tout ce bruit les hommes présents n'avertissent les autres groupes ? , s'étonne Saeko.

- Je crois que ça va leur être difficile, lance Kaori en exhibant une pince coupante avec laquelle elle joue.

Le yakuza au Yukata porte le combiné à son oreille.

- Allo ? Allo ? ALLO !!??

Il regarde le combiné perplexe.

- Pas de tonalité !

Subitement, une vingtaine d'hommes surgissent dans la cour du lycée, certains portent des costumes, d'autres des joggings ou des tenues anodines, mais ils sont tous armés de pistolets, quelques-uns même ont des katanas à leur ceinture.

- Je crois que c'est le moment, déclare André en armant son Famas.

Au même moment, Umibôzu lance une roquette en plein milieu de la cour.

- Si possible on évite de les tuer, lance Ryô avant de s'élancer dans la zone de combat.

André vise un Yakuza qui fonce sur lui, le criminel lui tire dessus, mais le français ne bouge pas, d'un geste rapide de la main, il règle son arme sur tir coup par coup. Le Famas projette trois projectiles de façon rapide. Le premier vient frapper la ceinture du Yakuza, le second lui fait une raie en plein centre des cheveux, le troisième en plein dans son arme. Comme sa ceinture en retient plus son pantalon, celui-ci se met à descendre alors que l'homme continue de courir, quand le pantalon lui arrive aux pieds, dévoilant un caleçon imprimé de Hello Kitty, celui-ci se prend les pieds dedans et chute le visage en premier sur le sol.

- Non mais ! Vous allez voir ce qui l'en coûte de s'en prendre à une innocente jeune fille ! , vocifère Kaori en jetant des grenades.

Dans le labo du lycée, un homme cinquantenaire en complet bleuté sous une blouse blanche, portant un masque sur sa bouche et son nez surmonté d'une paire de lunettes demi-lune, et une calvitie, s'impatiente.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ils croient peut-être que je peux travailler dans ces conditions !?

Il se dirige vers une fenêtre, son visage blêmit quand il voit un petit groupe composé de trois hommes et deux femmes mettre à mal les yakuza.

- Il ne faut pas que je traîne ici ! , constate-t-il paniqué.

L'homme arrache son masque et commence à rassembler ses affaires.

Dans la cour de l'établissement transformé en champs de bataille, des corps inconscients gisent sur le sol.

- Si nous entrions chercher Yuka, suggère Saeko récupérant ses couteaux de lancée plantés çà et là dans divers adversaires.

À cet instant, le fourgon blanc que l'inspecteur avait vu entré plus tôt tente de s'échapper. Kaori lui lance une grenade, le projectile roule sur le sol et passe sous le véhicule juste avant d'exploser, le projetant en l'air sur une hauteur d'environ un mètre. Quand le fourgon retouche le sol, ses vitres sont en miette et deux yakuza sont affalés sur le tableau de bord. Les deux hommes ouvrent de grands yeux quand ils voient Umibôzu les viser avec le lance-roquette. Ils ont juste le temps de sortir avant que le projectile ne touche le véhicule. L'explosion qui s'en suit est démesurée, car le fourgon transportait des produits chimiques nécessaires à la fabrication du Crystal Dust. Un nuage de feu rouge et vert en forme de champignon monte vers le ciel. Au loin, des sirènes de police et de pompier se mettent à résonner. Dans l'établissement, un grand nombre de vitres se sont brisées sous l'onde de choc.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, lance Saeba en s'élançant vers un bâtiment.

Le groupe s'engouffre dans une des ailes de l'établissement, ils se séparent pour couvrir plus d'espace. L'inspecteur monte un escalier, sur un palier, elle tombe nez à nez avec l'homme à la calvitie portant une mallette. Celui-ci tente de rebrousser chemin, mais il n'est pas assez rapide, Saeko se sert de la rampe pour passer par-dessus le cinquantenaire. Elle attrape un couteau à lancée, dissimuler sous sa jupe, et en plaque la lame sur la gorge de l'homme, un filet de sang apparaît.

- Dis-moi où est la lycéenne ? , demande abruptement Saeko.

- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répond le chauve en avalant avec difficulté.

L'inspecteur augmente la pression de la lame sur la gorge.

- Elle n'est plus ici, répond l'homme en tremblant.

Chapitre 12 : Police, sauvez-moi !

Hayato Kurogami est devant la double porte de son bureau, il est incliné en signe de respect devant un visiteur de marque. L'homme qui se trouve en face de lui porte un costume gris avec deux tigres dorés brodés sur les revers de sa veste, à côté de cette personne se tiennent deux gardes du corps en complet blanc.

- Je remercie Les Tigres d'Asie pour leur aide dans ce commerce et j'espère que nous allons continuer longtemps à profiter des bénéfices du Cristal Dust, déclare Hayato.

- Moi aussi, je suis certain que notre accord commercial est fait pour durer, répond son visiteur avec un accent slave.

Le chef du clan Kurogami se redresse, il voit au bout du couloir son bras droit approché en traînant une jeune fille ligotée.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais je dois régler une affaire, annonce Hayato avec embarras.

Le visiteur ne répond pas, mais s'éloigne dans le couloir à l'opposé de Godaï. Kurogami se précipite d'un pas rapide vers son bras droit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !!?? Et qui est cette fille ?

- Voici Yuka Nogami, notre petite curieuse, déclare Godaï avec fierté.

- Quoi !? , s'étrangle Hayato. Tu as ramené ici la fille du préfet ! Mais tu es inconscient !

- Voyons patron, cela nous donne un bon moyen de pression sur le chef de la police.

- C'est pas vrai, soupire Kurogami en se frottant le front. Allons dans mon bureau, je dois réfléchir au moyen de sortir de ce chantier dans lequel tu viens de nous plonger !

- Mais chef …, proteste l'homme en noir.

Hayato lève un doigt autoritaire pour le faire taire.

- Tu choisis bien ton moment ! Juste quand le responsable de la Jopok des Tigres d'Asie vient nous voir, soupir-t-il.

Le chef du clan entre le premier dans son bureau, il s'installe dans un fauteuil en face duquel se trouve un écran de télévision, sur ce dernier passe un flash info, la présentatrice se trouve devant un bâtiment éventré duquel sorte des flammes. Yuka pénètre dans la pièce, poussée par Godaï.

- Patron, reprend l'homme en noir. Avec cette gamine, la police nous laissera tranquilles et nous pourrons continuer nos affaires…

- Imbéciles ! Tu crois que le préfet va se laisser influencer ! Tu crois qu'il est arrivé à cette place en se laissant marcher sur les pieds par des truands !?

Machinalement, Hayato saisit la télécommande qui se trouve sur un des accoudoirs du siège pour augmenter le volume.

-« … ces explosions ont ravagé une grande partie du lycée des cerisiers blancs, la police et les pompiers sont arrivés quelques minutes après les premières déflagrations, annonce la journaliste. Nous ignorons les causes de ces explosions, plusieurs hommes ont été retrouvés inconscient et blesser dans la cour de cet établissement, nous essayerons de vous en dire plus dans notre prochain flash info… »

Kurogami éteint la télévision, alors que Godaï est devenu livide.

- Ce lycée, ce ne serait pas celui de cette demoiselle par hasard ? Car il me semble que c'est de celui-ci dont tu es chargé ? , demande-t-il menaçant.

- Mais, mais patron… je, je ne comprends pas !

Au même instant, une déflagration provenant de l'entrée attire leur attention. Hayato se précipite vers la fenêtre la plus proche, il regarde en direction de la porte d'entrée de la propriété. La grande porte pendouille, uniquement retenue par un gond. Une flopée d'homme armé se précipite vers l'entrée, il aperçoit trois hommes et deux femmes qui passent par la porte éventrée. Malgré la distance qui les sépare, il devine un homme en veste bleutée et pantalon noir et maillot rouge. Il se retourne vers son bras droit.

- Tu as conduit City Hunter droit sur nous !!! , crache-t-il, violement.

Kurogami jette un nouveau regard en direction de la fenêtre, il voit ses hommes se faire massacré. Il hésite puis décroche le téléphone.

- Chef ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? , s'inquiète Godaï.

- La seule chose qui peut encore nous sauvez ! , annonce-t-il cérémonieusement. J'appelle la police !

- Quoi !? Mais vous avez perdu la raison !

- Il n'y a plus que la police qui peut nous protéger de City Hunter.

Tout en courant, Ryô recharge son barillet, un homme se dresse subitement devant lui. L'homme fait deux fois sa taille, mais il est moins impressionnant qu'Umibôzu, il se prépare à frapper. Saeba lui jette son arme au visage, le molosse ne bouge pas d'un poil, Ryô lui décroche un uppercut en plein dans le plexus, le baraqué s'effondre le souffle coupé. Saeba ramasse son arme et se remet à courir en direction de la demeure.

Le préfet de police est dans son bureau quand un de ses assistants vient frappé à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Monsieur, hésite l'homme en sueur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! , tonne la voix tonitruante du commissaire Nogami.

- C'est-à-dire que le standard vient de recevoir un appel des plus étrange.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Voilà… Nous venons d'avoir un appel de la résidence du clan Kurogami, leur chef veut se rendre à la police.

- Quoi !? , s'étonne le commissaire en se levant de son siège.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût !

L'assistant se fige et avale sa salive avec peine.

- Pas… Pas du tout, monsieur, je peux vous faire écouter l'enregistrement si vous le désirez.

Le préfet se rassoit.

- Une patrouille se rend sur place, mais nous avons reçu d'autres appels venant du même quartier, nous signalant des coups de feu et des explosions.

- Je vois, murmure le commissaire avant de se lever d'un bond. Je me rends sur place, faites préparer ma voiture de fonction !

- À vos ordres, répond son assistant en sortant précipitamment du bureau.

Ryô et les autres arrivent dans l'entrée de l'habitation, derrière eux, des corps jonchent le sol, certains ont quelques soubresauts nerveux.

- Chacun prend un couloir, lance Saeba. Il faut retrouver Yuka !

Le groupe se sépare.

- Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu ou je vais me fâcher ! , annonce Godaï alors qu'il traîne Yuka dans un couloir.

La jeune fille est toujours prisonnière de ses liens, l'homme en noir s'énerve et panique, alors il la gifle.

- Je t'avais prévenu !

Des pas rapides résonnent dans le couloir, Godaï saisit Yuka fermement et la place devant lui comme bouclier. Ryô surgit dans le couloir, en voyant la jeune fille, il se met à marcher au pas.

- _« Monsieur Saeba, soupire-t-elle intérieurement de soulagement. »_

- Tu ne pourras allez nulle part, déclare Ryô en pointant son arme sur le criminel.

- Ah oui !? , lance Godaï d'un ton assuré. Tu es certains de toi, City Hunter ?

L'homme en noir pose le canon de son arme sur la jugulaire de la jeune fille. Ils ont reculé au fond du couloir, derrière eux se trouvent des tableaux et une série de statuettes.

- D'après ta réputation, tu es un excellent tireur, mais tu vois, à cette distance, je suis sûr de ne pas louper cette gamine, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est précieuse pour toi !

Ryô continue sa progression. Godaï fait pression sur la gâchette, le percuteur se met lentement en mouvement.

Yuka reste muette, elle sent ses jambes vaciller.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je la tue ? , lance Godaï.

Saeba s'immobilise, il baisse son arme et l'incline légèrement sur le côté.

- OK ! Tu mènes la danse, annonce-t-il.

- Je savais bien que ta réputation était exagérée ! , se vante l'homme en noir.

Ryô vise la poignée d'une commode se trouvant dans le couloir, il appuie sur la détente, le coup part, la balle ricoche sur la poignée puis vient frapper une statuette en bronze se trouvant au-dessus de Godaï. L'élément décoratif tombe en plein sur le sommet du crâne du criminel qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. L'homme en noir tombe sur le sol en emportant sous son poids Yuka.

Saeba range son python dans sa poche revolver puis s'avance vers les deux corps sur le sol, il écarte Godaï inconscient, puis il sort de sa poche un couteau pour couper les liens de la jeune Nogami. Une fois libre celle-ci se précipite dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Saeba, pleurniche-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur !

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille de la famille Nogami avoir peur, plaisante Ryô en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il reste un bref instant comme cela avant que Saeba ne reprenne la parole.

- Il serait temps d'y aller. Saeko est déjà assez inquiète.

Un nuage de fumée remplit un couloir, des hommes, avec leurs vêtements en lambeau, en émergent, complément affolé.

- Mais c'est quoi cette furie !!! , lance l'un d'eux en s'enfuyant.

- Ah ah ah ! On fait moins les fières maintenant ! , lance Kaori en sortant du nuage un bazooka sur l'épaule.

André pousse avec le canon de son Famas, une double porte en bois finement ouvragé, il découvre un bureau luxueux. À l'extérieur des sirènes de police se font entendre, elles se rapprochent rapidement.

André entre dans la pièce, il avance avec prudence, subitement de derrière le bureau surgit Hayato Kurogami armé d'un pistolet automatique de collection, un Colt 1900 38 ACP.

- Ne bouger plus, j'ai appelé la police, déclare-t-il en tremblant.

André lève son arme et le met en joue.

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas City Hunter !?

- En effet, mais cela ne change rien ! Je vais m'occuper de vous !

L'index d'André fait pression sur la détente.

- Attendez !! Je dirais tout ! Je vais tout raconter à la police ! Je vous jure ! , supplie Kurogami en jetant son arme sur la moquette.

Le visage d'André est fermé, aucune expression n'y apparaît.

- Je vous en conjure ! , implore Hayato en se mettant à genou.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule d'André.

- Ne tirez pas, je vous assure qu'il passera le reste de sa vie en prison, déclare Saeko.

- Oui, je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra !! , s'empresse d'affirmer Kurogami en rampant sur le sol.

Le français abaisse son arme.

- Il a intérêt à coopérer, sinon j'irais lui régler son compte même en prison !

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, répond Hayato à genoux, les mains jointes au dessus de la tête.

La voiture du préfet de police s'immobilise devant l'entrée de la propriété du clan. Il sort du véhicule et constate les dégâts. Des policiers soutiennent des yakuza couverts de blessures. Ses agents les conduisent jusqu'à des fourgons cellulaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? , lance le commissaire en tournant la tête.

Soudain, son regard est attiré par un détail dans la rue, il distingue un groupe de personnes sortant par une petite porte de service. Il est sur le point d'avertir ses hommes quand il voit Saeko et Yuka. Il plisse les yeux et reconnaît le criminel Ryô Saeba.

- Je comprends, murmure-t-il.

- Vous m'avez parlé ? , demande son assistant.

- Non, entrons !

Le préfet entre dans la propriété suivie par son aide.

Chapitre 13 : Anecdotes

Ryô interrompt son récit pour jeter sa cannette vide dans la poubelle.

- Et, que c'est-il passé, après ? , demande Glass avec avidité.

- Bof, rien de spécial. André a passé quelques jours avec ta mère et moi avant de rentrer en France.

- Sans oublier que Yuka s'est incrustée chez vous durant plusieurs jours aussi, ajoute Saeko en souriant. Kaori n'était pas très ravie de sa présence chez vous.

- Pourquoi ? , s'étonne A-Xing.

- Elle s'était mise dans la tête d'écrire un roman autobiographie sur son aventure, fait Saeba en s'étirant.

- Et elle l'a écrit ?

- Oui, elle en a eu le temps, fait le commissaire Saeko Nogami. Le lycée a été fermé durant trois mois pour rénovation. Les ouvriers ont travaillé sans arrêt durant cette période pour remettre en état l'établissement.

Glass sourit.

- C'est bien le genre à papa et Umibôzu, tout en finesse ! , ironise la jeune femme. Et pour le roman que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ma sœur l'a fait publier sous son pseudonyme. Bien sûr, elle a changé les noms et autres détails, il fit un assez bon succès, car après il a été adapté au cinéma.

- Ah bon !? , s'étonne Xiang-Ying. Quel est le nom d'écriture de ta sœur ?

Saeko se penche vers la jeune femme pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Quoi !!! , s'exclame Glass. C'est elle ?

- Hé oui, c'est son nom d'écrivain, sourit Nogami.

- Mais je dévore ses romans ! Il me faut un autographe !

- Saeko, lance Ryô songeur, le regard vers le ciel.

- Quoi ?

- Il me semble que tu ne m'as toujours pas payé pour cette affaire.

- Tu en es sûr ? Il me semble pourtant t'avoir invité dans un grand hôtel.

- Ah oui ? , fait Ryô avec son visage de reproche planter à quelques centimètres de celui de Nogami.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? , fait A-Xing en dévisageant à tour de rôle son père et le commissaire.

- Il se passe que Saeko m'invite pour honorer sa dette, elle me dit que je vais ENFIN pouvoir utiliser mes « bons pour un coup ».

Glass se plaque une main sur le visage.

- Je devine la suite, murmure-t-elle.

Saeba sort d'un ascenseur.

- Voyons voir, elle m'a dit chambre 427.

Ryô regarde les numéros sur les portes, il avance dans le couloir. Finalement, il arrive devant la porte de la chambre, il sort d'une poche de son pantalon une carte magnétique.

- Enfin ! Enfin, je vais connaître le bonheur avec Saeko ! , lance-t-il sautillant sur place avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Il passe la carte dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre, Ryô entre sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il affiche son visage de pervers, un filet de bave coule à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quelque chose bouge dans le lit.

- Saeko ! Me voilà !!

Ryô bondit hors de ses vêtements, il est complètement nu dans les airs, il « nage » en direction du lit où l'attend le bonheur. Il atterrit sur le lit, il passe ses mains sur les draps pour palper les formes.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

Dans le lit, la personne se retrouve.

- C'est vrai ? , fait une voix suave et chaude.

- Mais oui ! Mais oui ! , atteste Ryô

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas avec MOI !!!

Saeba se prend une massue sur le crâne.

- Arrgg ! Mais pourquoi ? , articule-t-il en tombant du lit.

La lumière éclaire la chambre, Kaori est assise dans le lit avec une massue dans les mains où est inscrit : « Le châtiment de Kaori ».

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! , soupire la jeune femme. C'était vraiment trop beau pour que Saeko me paye une nuit dans un hôtel de luxe, soi-disant pour s'excuser.

- Je m'en doutais, lance Glass en cachant son visage.

- Moi ! J'ai osé faire cela ? , demande Saeko innocemment.

- Oh ! Que oui !!! , assure Saeba.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Chapitre 14 : La requête de Saeko.

Le jour suivant, le soleil est à peine levé quand Glass pousse la porte du café.

- Salut ! , lance la jeune fille.

La salle est déserte, il y a juste Umibôzu briquant le comptoir.

- Papa n'est pas encore là !? , s'étonne-t-elle en s'installant sur un tabouret.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répond simplement l'ancien mercenaire en déposant une tasse de café.

A-Xing prend le récipient et boit une gorgée.

- Je ne comprends pas, il est sorti tôt. Il m'a juste laissé un mot me demandant de le rejoindre ici.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder alors, déclare la grosse voix d'Umibôzu.

La jeune femme croise les lunettes noires du propriétaire, elle ressent une gêne, alors elle plonge son regard dans sa tasse. L'aveugle ressent le malaise de l'adolescente, il s'approche d'elle pour lui dire quelques mots.

- Je vois que tu es au courant.

- Comment ? Au courant de quoi ? , tente maladroitement de dissimuler Glass.

- Ils croient que je ne suis au courant de rien, mais ils se trompent. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Ces idiots me croient plus sensible que je ne le suis à son sujet, mais c'est faux !

Liu entre dans la pièce en bâillant.

- 'Lut ! , lance-t-il en étouffant un autre bâillement.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinte.

- _Sauvez par le gong ! , se dit Shan In._

La jeune fille se retourne pour découvrir le commissaire Saeko Nogami.

- Ryô n'est pas là ! , constate-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

- Non, répond Glass en se retournant.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je lui ai fixé un rendez-vous, annonce Saeko en s'installant.

- C'est pour çà qu'il s'est levé si tôt aujourd'hui.

Au même instant, la clochette résonne à nouveau, A-Xing et Nogami se retournent simultanément vers la porte, elles découvrent une femme, brune aux cheveux longs, entre trente-et-quarante ans, en robe légère crème, derrière elle se dresse une ombre masculine.

- Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, je vous assure que le café y est délicieux, affirme la voix de Saeba.

Le couple entre dans l'établissement, Saeba n'a d'yeux que pour la femme, il affiche son allure de charmeur.

- Dites-moi Ryô, fait la femme avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix. Quand vous m'avez invité à boire un café puis à aller à l'hôtel, vous ne pensiez pas retrouver votre fille et votre femme n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma fille et ma femme ??? Je ne comprends pas ??? , s'étonne Saeba en clignant des yeux démesurés.

Sa conquête pointe l'index en direction du comptoir, Ryô tourne la tête pour découvrir Saeko et A-Xing qui lancent des regards meurtriers.

- Ah ah, fait Saeba avec embarras. Ce n'est pas ma femme, mais il s'agit bien de ma fille par contre, déclare-t-il implorant. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'ai juste à parler quelques minutes avec elles pendant que vous boirez votre tasse, après nous pourrons aller à l'hôtel comme promis.

En guise de réponse, il reçoit une violente claque puis sa conquête sort, les cheveux flottant dans le vent.

- C'est pas vrai, pleurniche Ryô. Pour une fois, que j'arrive à en trouver une qui voulait bien aller à l'hôtel avec moi, il faut que vous soyez déjà là, pleurniche-t-il en s'asseyant avec la marque rougeoyante de la main sur la joue.

Saeba se tourne vers sa fille en pleurant.

- Aaaaa Shhhaannnn, tu veux bien aller lui expliquer ? Comme ça après je pourrais faire un ou plusieurs coups avec elle à l'hôtel !

Pour toute réponse, sa fille lui envoie une claque sur l'autre joue si violemment que sa mâchoire se déforme.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas honte !!! Demandez ce genre de chose à sa fille ! , rétorque-t-elle rouge de honte.

Ryô s'installe au comptoir tout piteux avec les deux joues marquées.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir de si bonne heure ? , demande-t-il au commissaire.

- Hier, nous avons été interrompus par l'arrivée d'André, commence la femme.

- Ah oui ! L'homme, qui a été torturé, était un infiltré des stups, coupe Saeba. Je suppose que tu as besoin de notre aide pour cette affaire, je me trompe ? , demande-t-il suspicieux.

- Exactement, j'ai peur que l'organisation découvre qui il était, dans ce cas ce sera encore plus difficile de les faire tomber.

- Papa…, commence Shan In.

Ryô lui intime l'ordre de se taire.

- Je veux bien, mais à une condition !

Saeko regarde Saeba avec surprise.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu honores dès à présent toutes tes dettes !!!

Ryô sort d'une poche intérieure de sa veste un étui, en cuire, d'où dépasse des liasses de papier.

- Quelles dettes ? , répond le commissaire.

- Celles-là ! , répond Saeba en ouvrant l'étui.

La liasse en sort et forme un ruban qui se déroule jusqu'à la porte du café.

- C'est tous mes « bons pour un coup » que tu me dois ! Alors !?

Glass bouillonne, une grosse goutte de sueur dans les cheveux, alors que Nogami joue l'ingénue.

- Ah… Ça fait autant que cela, déclare la femme commissaire avec un rire gêné et forcé en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

Derrière le comptoir, Umibôzu et Xin-Hong se retiennent d'éclater de rire.

- Oui ! Et j'ai encore un autre étui rempli à la maison !

Ryô prend la main du commissaire.

- Alors, allons tout de suite à l'hôtel pour en utiliser quelques-uns, ensuite je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi ! D'autant plus que vous avez fait fuir ma conquête !

Saeko montre du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Ryô.

- Quoi ?? , fait Saeba.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta fille apprécie ce genre de chose, répond-elle.

Ryô tourne la tête avec inquiétude, il découvre A-Xing le visage rouge de colère, une veine en Y sur le front, avec une massue dans les mains, au-dessus d'elle plane le spectre menaçant de Kaori.

- Houlala, lâche-t-il en se mordant les doigts. Ne me frappe pas, implore-t-il.

Chapitre 15 : Dans les rues.

Dans une ruelle, trois hommes sont rassemblés à côté d'un groupe de poubelle et de cartons éventrés.

- Allez ! Laissez-vous tenter, avec ça vous serez plus cool !

L'homme qui vient de dire cela, tient dans ses mains un petit sachet de poudre jaune, il porte un t-shirt sombre moulant et un baggy, il porte une boucle à l'oreille droite, ses cheveux sont dressés et remplis de gel.

Deux jeunes hommes, avoisinant la vingtaine portant des survêtements, regardent avec convoitise le sachet.

- Mais vous êtes certain que ça ne risque rien ? , demande l'un d'eux

- Mais oui, leur affirme le dealer en souriant.

- Toshio, je ne suis sûr que l'on devrait, fait le second visiblement plus réticent.

- Il dit que ça ne risque rien !

- Possible, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Ce n'est qu'un dealer, il veut vendre sa marchandise.

- Tu n'es qu'un trouillard Tastsumi !

- Écoutez, vous m'êtes sympathique, fait le revendeur tout sourire. Je vous fais cadeau de la première dose. Disons que c'est une dégustation.

Dans cette même ruelle, un homme observe la scène en silence, il sort de la poche de son jean un chewing-gum. Il retire le papier qui entoure la sucrerie, il porte la gomme à sa bouche et commence à la mâcher. Il reporte son attention sur papier d'emballage, à l'intérieur se trouve un tatouage, en voyant l'image l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Tatsumi tire le bras de son ami.

- Allez, partons !

- Non ! J'ai envie d'y goûter ! , proteste Toshio.

- Je crois que tu devrais écouter ton camarade, lance une voix dans la ruelle.

Le dealer range rapidement le sachet dans l'une de ses poches et sort un revolver dans son dos. Mais à peine a-t-il esquissé le mouvement, qu'un projectile vient éclater un morceau du mur derrière lui, juste au-dessus de sa tête avec un petit bruit étouffé. Il y a juste une ombre dans la ruelle restant bien à l'abri du rayon de soleil qui éclaire l'endroit, juste la pointe d'une arme est visible.

- Je ne ferais pas cela à ta place.

Le dealer reste immobile.

- Qui es-tu ? Tu ne sais pas pour qui je travaille !

- Je suis un justicier des temps modernes, dernier recour des innocents, des sans espoir, répond la voix.

- Hé ! Mon gars, faut arrêter de regarder les vieilles séries à la TV, ironise le dealer.

- Vous deux ! , lance la voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautent.

- Quittez les lieux, et que je ne vous revois plus acheter de la drogue !

Toshio et son ami hochent la tête de façon affirmative avant de partir en courant.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quelle galère tu es en train de te fourrer ! , lance le dealer en voulant se donner de la contenance.

- Oh ! Mais je le sais parfaitement, réponds la voix.

L'ombre s'avance, le revendeur découvre une arme automatique qui lui est inconnue, celui qui le tient en respect porte un t-shirt « I Love Tokyo ».

Deux agents de police font leur ronde dans la rue, ils entendent des bruits étouffés dans la ruelle, ils se précipitent à l'intérieur, le spectacle qu'ils découvrent les laisse perplexes.

Le dealer est pendu par les pieds, la tête en bas. Il est ligoté et porte un bâillon, sur son torse, une feuille de papier griffonné où est inscrit : « Messieurs de la police, je suis un revendeur de drogue, vous en trouverez plein mes poches. Je mérite d'être jeté en prison ». Mais le plus surprenant est le tatouage qu'il porte sur le front, une chauve-souris stylisée, le symbole de Batman.

Le commissaire est dans son bureau, elle repose le combiné du téléphone, elle vient d'être avertie de l'étrange découverte des deux policiers.

- Je vois qu'il a commencé à bouger, mais pourquoi ?

Elle regarde des documents se trouvant sur son bureau, sur l'un des papiers on peut voir la photo d'André. Il s'agit d'une fiche d'embarquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

Chapitre 16 : L'organisation.

Dans une grande propriété à la périphérie de la capitale. Dans une grande pièce aménagée en bibliothèque, un homme en complet gris, avec deux tigres dorés brodés sur les revers de la veste, est assis dans un fauteuil, son visage est dans la pénombre. Assis en face de lui dans un autre siège avec juste une table basse entre les deux, le chef du clan Mai-Hong, un homme rondouillard, les cheveux grisonnants avec des yeux de fouine et des joues tombantes, appeler monsieur Tanaka.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes associés dans cette entreprise, nos bénéfices ne cessent d'augmenter, déclare le chef de clan.

- C'est un fait, répond sobrement l'inconnu dans le fauteuil avec un léger accent roulant.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pensais pas que Les Tigres d'Asie avaient une aussi grande organisation.

L'homme dans le fauteuil n'a aucune réaction, mais un bref éclat apparaît dans ses yeux.

Des coups sont donnés à la porte de la pièce.

- Entrez ! , ordonne le chef du Mai-Hong avec contrariété.

Un homme en complet noir entre dans la pièce, le visage contrarié.

- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! , tonne-t-il.

- Je sais, monsieur, mais j'ai une information à vous communiquez, hésite l'homme.

- Faite vite alors ! J'espère que c'est important !

- C'est-à-dire…, bredouille-t-il en regardant en direction du fauteuil.

- Vous pouvez parler devant nos associés, annonce Tanaka.

- Un de nos petits revendeurs de rue a été arrêté par la police…

- Et c'est pour cela que vous nous dérangez !?

- C'est qu'il a été arrêté dans une situation inhabituelle, s'empresse d'ajouter l'homme.

- Expliquez-vous bon sang ! , s'énerve le chef du Mai-Hong.

- Il a été retrouvé suspendu par les pieds dans une ruelle, on lui avait collé un tatouage de chauve-souris sur le front ainsi qu'une pancarte sur le torse, déclare-t-il rapidement.

- Une pancarte ?

- Oui ! Il y avait un message dessus disant : « Messieurs de la police, je suis un revendeur de drogue, vous en trouverez plein mes poches. Je mérite d'être jeté en prison ».

L'inconnu dans le fauteuil serre les accoudoirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? , lance Tanaka.

- C'est impossible, murmure l'homme dans le fauteuil. Il n'oserait quand même pas… J'ai un moyen de pression sur lui.

- Vous savez qui a fait cela !?? , demande Tanaka en regardant vers le fauteuil.

- J'ai déjà eu ce genre de cas en France, mais je pensais le problème réglé.

- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pensais le problème réglé, j'ai dû m'en mêler, car l'organisation française avec laquelle je traitais était incompétente.

- Il semblerait que le problème se soit déplacé de la France au Japon, lance avec irritation Tanaka.

- C'est ce que je constate, répond l'homme en gris en levant une main. James !

Une ombre surgit derrière le fauteuil, le chef du clan Mai-Hong recule, car il distingue un regard froid qui lui glace le sang. Un homme de type caucasien apparaît, il mâche un chewing-gum, il a la chevelure blonde, des yeux gris. Il porte un costume bleu marine et une chemise mauve avec une cravate noire recouverte de petits crânes blancs. Il porte un attaché-case dans sa main gauche.

- Monsieur Tanaka, laissez-moi vous présenter celui qui m'accompagne, James, il est spécialisé pour résoudre ce genre de problème.

L'homme esquisse un sourire en coin des plus cruels, une étincelle brille dans son regard.

- Je… Je vois, fait le chef du clan.

Le fameux James se penche vers l'homme dans le fauteuil.

- Je m'occupe de lui ou…

- Fait en sorte qu'il se rappelle que nous avons quelque chose de précieux lui appartenant, coupe l'homme en gris.

Le visage de James passe de la joie à la contrariété.

- Bien, je vais faire selon votre choix, répond l'exécuteur en se redressant.

Le tueur pose sa mallette sur la table basse devant le fauteuil, il l'ouvre pour en sortir une arme automatique qu'il glisse à l'intérieur de sa veste. On peut apercevoir dans la mallette, avant qu'il ne l'ait refermé, une perceuse sans fil et un foret à béton recouvert de sang. James récupère sa mallette puis se dirige vers la porte.

- N'oublie pas ! Tu ne fais que se rappeler à son bon souvenir, insiste l'homme dans le fauteuil.

- Ce sera fait ! , répond l'assassin après avoir fait une bulle avec sa gomme à mâcher.

Tanaka regarde le tueur sortir puis il se tourne vers l'homme dans le fauteuil.

- Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant ?

- Croyez-moi, plus que suffisant, répond l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Chapitre 17 : Allées et retours.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit dans la poche de veste de Ryô. Ce dernier est en voiture en compagnie de Shan In. Il tient le volant d'une main pour attraper le cellulaire. Il jette un regard sur l'écran avant de répondre.

- Bonjour commissaire de mon cœur ! Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu vas honorer tes dettes ? , fait Saeba joyeusement.

- Ryô ! Il faut que je te voie rapidement ! J'ai des choses à te dire sur André ! , annonce sèchement Saeko.

- C'est vrai !? Tu ne cherches pas une excuse pour le voir ? , fait-il avec une moue triste.

- SOIS UN PEU SERIEUX !!!! , hurle Nogami dans le combiné.

Saeba écarte très loin de lui le combiné, sur le siège passager sa fille pousse un soupir de désespoir alors que la voiture fait un écart dans la circulation.

- Bien ! Ne t'énerve pas, reprend Ryô après avoir remis le combiné à son oreille. Où es-tu ?

- Au commissariat, mais….

- Parfait, coupe Saeba. On est à deux rues, on arrive !

- Quoi !?? Tu ne vas quand même pas venir ici !? Ryô !! Ryô !!

Saeba appuie sur le bouton du combiné pour finir la conversation. La mini tourne brusquement à droite au carrefour suivant.

Le bâtiment de police se dresse dans la rue, Ryô met le clignotant puis se dirige vers l'entrée du parking souterrain du commissariat.

- Mais ! Papa !? , s'exclame A-Xing.

Ryô lui adresse un clin d'œil amusé.

La mini s'immobilise devant la barrière levante du parking, Saeba baisse sa vitre et s'adresse au planton tout en sortant de sa veste son portefeuille qu'il entrouvre et referme rapidement.

- Bonjour ! Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? J'ai oublié ma carte d'accès et je suis attendu par le commissaire.

L'homme de faction le salue puis le regarde avec insistance.

- Je suis navré, monsieur, mais je ne vous connais pas, fait le policier.

- C'est normal. Je ne suis pas de cette circonscription, répond-il sur un ton distant en regardant droit devant lui, tout en ouvrant et referment rapidement son portefeuille.

Le planton se met au garde-à-vous avant de lui ouvrir la barrière. La mini rouge s'engage dans le parking souterrain. Ryô range son portefeuille dans sa veste, mais Shan In est plus rapide et l'attrape.

- Montre-moi ça !!! , lance-t-elle en saisissant le morceau de cuir.

La jeune fille ouvre le portefeuille et découvre une carte de police avec une photo de Saeba tirant la langue tout en faisant un V avec les doigts de sa main gauche.

- Pourquoi as-tu une copie d'une carte de police !?

- C'est une vraie carte, répond simplement Ryô en garant le véhicule.

- Quoi !?

- Disons simplement, le souvenir d'une ancienne affaire, déclare-t-il en coupant le moteur.

A-Xing regarde le nom inscrit sur la carte : « Hirotaka Kitao »*

(* Hirotaka Kitao est un officier de police voulant arrêter à n'importe quel prix City Hunter, mais à force de le traquer, il réalise que la police a besoin de lui pour résoudre certain problème. Kitao est le sosie parfait de Hydeyuki Makimura, le frère décédé de Kaori, d'ailleurs elle crut un instant que son défunt frère était revenu du royaume des morts.)

- Il y a encore bien des choses que j'ignore, fait la jeune fille.

- Il faut bien que je garde une part de mystère pour que tu t'intéresses encore un peu à ton pauvre vieux père.

Saeba est sortie du véhicule. Il est accoudé à la portière, il tend la main pour récupérer son portefeuille, il adresse un large sourire à Shan In.

A-Xing répond à son sourire en lui rendant l'objet.

Le commissaire Nogami se trouve dans son bureau, elle est nerveuse, elle se ronge un ongle de pouce.

- Non ! Il ne va quand même pas oser venir ici ?

Soudain, elle entend vaguement quelque chose dans la pièce se trouvant à côté.

- Ne vous dérangez pas ! Nous ne faisons que passer, nous venons voir le commissaire, lance la voix de Ryô étouffé par les murs.

Dans l'autre pièce, Saeba fait de grands signes de la main pour saluer les policiers tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Nogami, derrière lui, A-Xing essaie de se faire discrète. Enfin, ils atteignent le bureau, Ryô frappe à la porte. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvre, Saeko jette un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de tirer par le col les City Hunter.

- Mais tu es fou de venir ici ! Si on vous reconnaissait !? , hurle le commissaire après avoir refermé la porte.

- Si notre visage était connu, on ne pourrait plus exercer ce métier, déclare Xiang-Ying.

Ryô est tout souriant.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, admet Saeko calmé.

- Alors que voulais-tu nous dire sur André ? , questionne Saeba.

- Venez vous asseoir, lance Nogami en s'installant derrière son bureau.

Les City Hunter s'assoient sur deux sièges en face d'elle. Saeko sort des feuilles d'un tiroir.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?, questionne Ryô.

- Les allées et retours d'André entre la France et le Japon.

- Ça en fait un paquet, remarque Xiang-Ying.

- Cela fait environ deux ans et demi qu'il séjourne régulièrement au Japon sous le nom d'André Clouzeau. Il reste entre trois semaines et un mois, puis il revient trois mois plus tard et ainsi de suite.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il mentait en prétendant avoir gagné un voyage, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il venait aussi souvent ! Tu as une idée sur les raisons de ses séjours ?

- Aucune ! D'autant plus que j'ai cherché dans les rapports de police si des événements sortants de l'habitude c'étaient produit, mais rien de suspect pouvant porter sa marque.

- Tous ces voyages étaient peut-être dus à cette nouvelle drogue, suggère Shan In.

- Impossible, coupe Ryô. Cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle est sur le marché.

- J'avais oublié, mais il doit bien avoir une raison, il faut la découvrir !

- C'est ce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire, annonce Saeba en se levant.

- Que vas-tu faire Ryô ? , demande Nogami légèrement inquiète.

- Je vais lui demander, tout simplement ! , répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ??? , s'étonnent les deux femmes.

Chapitre 18 : Un assassin dans la ville.

James a changé de tenu, il porte un jean et un Sweet blancs, il déambule dans les rues de différents quartiers, il interroge des voyous à la petite semaine, des clochards, il leurs présente une photo d'André. Après des heures d'errance, il finit par arriver dans le quartier de Shibuya où un petit revendeur, avec une veste en cuir et des piercings dans les sourcils, lui affirme avoir déjà croisé cet homme.

- Tu es certain que c'était lui ?

- Oui, j'en suis sur ! À cause d'ce connard, j'ai loupé une vente, il a fait fuir ma cliente !

- Et tu l'as vu où et quand ?

- C'était y'à deux jours dans le quartier de Shinjuku. Je l'ai même suivi un peu, il est entré dans un café là-bas.

- Un café ? Le nom !?

Le revendeur se remémore la scène, il porte la même tenue, il marche à bonne distance d'André, il le suit en se cachant derrière chaque poteau ou enseigne pour ne pas se faire remarqué alors que tous les passants l'observent avec étonnement.

- Hé hé, je vais me venger de cet abruti ! Il ne m'a même pas remarqué !

Il se déplace de quelques mètres avant de se cacher à nouveau. Il plonge sa main gauche dans une poche de son blouson pour palper son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

- Il ne se méfie pas, je vais lui planter dans la nuque ! On va bien rire, déclare-t-il hilare alors que des paires d'yeux le regardent.

André traverse la rue pour s'engouffrer dans une boutique, la dealer se met à courir, il se prépare à traverser.

- Alors ! C'est quoi le nom de ce café !!! , s'énerve James en l'attrapant par le col.

Le revendeur est toujours dans ses souvenirs. Il est de l'autre côté de la rue et regarde l'enseigne de la boutique.

- Le Cat's Eye… Ce nom m'est familier.

Soudain la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

- Mais oui ! , s'exclame-t-il en pleine rue, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes.

Son visage se décompose.

- Je me rappelle ! J'ai voulu vendre de la poudre à l'intérieur, mais j'ai renoncé, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de client et plus ils sont bizarres ! Puis aussi le patron a dû deviner ce que je venais faire, il m'a jeté dehors.

- Le Cat's Eye, finit-il par dire.

- Le Cat's Eye… Et il se trouve où ce café ?

Le dealer lui indique du doigt une direction. L'assassin relâche le col puis s'éloigne dans la direction indiquée.

- Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir ! , lance le dealer en le regardant s'éloigner.

Le revendeur se revoit projeter hors du café par le colosse Umibôzu, il a été projeté à plus de deux mètres sur le trottoir après avoir reçu un coup de pied aux fesses du propriétaire.

James regarde la devanture du café, il se prépare à entrer quand un couple d'une vingtaine d'années manque de le renverser. Une jeune fille portant un jean et une veste de joggings orange, ses longs cheveux châtain volent dans le vent. Le garçon qui la poursuit a les cheveux brun et en bataille, il porte un jean et une chemise à carreaux.

- Shion ! Attends-moi !!! , crie le garçon visiblement à bout de souffle.

- Alors Masahiko ! Tu n'arrives même pas à me rattraper !

- Attends-moi !

- Si tu m'attrapes, tu auras droit à un baiser !

- Je ne sais même pas si tu es un garçon ou une fille depuis le temps !

James reçoit un corbeau sur la tête en entendant la dernière phrase.

- C'est un quartier de cinglé ou quoi ici ? , se demande-t-il.

Le couple s'éloigne, l'assassin pousse la porte du café. Il jette un rapide regard circulaire, il constate que l'établissement est désert, il n'y a qu'un colosse derrière le comptoir. James s'avance et s'installe à une table. Le colosse vient à sa hauteur.

- Vous désirez ?

- Un renseignement.

- C'est un café ici monsieur, répond stoïquement Umibôzu.

- Je comprends. Un expresso dans ce cas.

Umibôzu s'éloigne avec autant de grâce qu'une montagne, il revient quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse qu'il dépose devant le client.

James prend la tasse pour en boire une gorgée, puis il la repose et sort de sa poche une photo.

- Il est excellent. Puis-je vous demander si vous connaissez cette personne ?

- Je suis navré, monsieur, mais je ne pourrais pas vous répondre.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tenue à la confidentialité, ironise James.

- Pas du tout. C'est que je suis aveugle, tout simplement !

James plonge son regard dans les lunettes noires de l'ancien mercenaire.

- Vous êtes aveugle ?

- Oui, monsieur.

L'assassin sort d'un geste rapide son arme et la pointe sous le nez du colosse. Celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Umibôzu a bien senti l'odeur de l'arme et l'aura meurtrière que dégage James, mais il reste de marbre.

L'assassin rengaine son calibre.

- Vous désirez autre chose ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez seul ici ?

- Parfaitement, ment Umibôzu. D'ailleurs, je suis aussi le propriétaire

Des bruits viennent de la cuisine.

- Vous êtes certain d'être seul ?

- Parfaitement, cela doit être mon chat qui s'est encore introduit dans la cuisine du café, mon appartement est juste au-dessus. Vous êtes inspecteur sanitaire ?

- Non, répond James avec un sourire en coin.

L'assassin range la photographie dans sa poche. Il avale d'un trait sa tasse puis se lève et dépose un billet sur la table.

- Merci pour le café ! , lance-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Umibôzu l'interpelle.

- Monsieur ! Votre monnaie !

James se retourne, il découvre le colosse avec sa tasse dans une main et le billet dans l'autre en train de la palper.

- Gardez tout ! , lance le tueur en sortant.

Une seconde plus tard, Liu Xin-Hong sort de la cuisine joyeusement.

- Voilà patron ! J'ai rangé les commissions que vous m'avez envoyé chercher, déclare le jeune homme.

Umibôzu reste planté au centre de la salle sans bouger, le visage contrarié.

- Patron ! Vous allez bien ? , s'inquiète Liu.

Chapitre 19 : Confidence sur un FAMAS

Les City Hunter sont en voiture, la mini roule sur une route de corniche.

- Tu vas lui demander, fait Shan In. Mais pour cela, il faudrait le trouver ! Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être !?

- J'ai plusieurs idées, avec un peu de chance ! , lance Ryô optimiste.

- On risque d'y passer des heures, soupire la jeune fille.

A-Xing regarde la route, après un moment elle s'exclame.

- Mais c'est la route de l'orphelinat ! Pourquoi va-t-on là-bas !?

- Bingo !!! , s'exclame Ryô.

- Bingo ???

- Regarde !

Saeba désigne du doigt une tache blanche sur le côté du chemin qui conduit à l'orphelinat construit sur une falaise. A-Xing plisse les yeux.

- On dirait une voiture, mais je ne reconnais pas le modèle.

- Incroyable ! Il l'a toujours !

La mini quitte la route pour s'engouffrer dans le chemin de terre qui monte vers le sommet de la falaise, elle s'immobilise derrière la Peugeot 205 Rallye. Ryô sort de sa voiture pour faire le tour du véhicule français.

- Elle est dans le même état que mes souvenirs, fait-il admiratif. Dire que Saeko avait la même, mais en GTI, elle serait verte en voyant l'état de celle-là !

Shan In jette un œil à la voiture blanche, mais cela ne l'émeut pas le moins du monde.

- On a trouvé sa voiture, mais lui, où est-il ? , fait la jeune femme.

Ryô inspecte la voiture dans ces moindres détails.

- On ne voit aucune trace de réparation !

Saeba regarde sa voiture.

- Si seulement, ma mini pouvait être dans le même état après toutes ces mésaventures, soupir-t-il.

- PAPA !!!

- Regarde en direction de la falaise, répond simplement Ryô.

A-Xing porte son regard dans la direction indiquée, elle distingue une masse sombre assise sur le bord. Elle réalise une seconde après que son père gravit déjà le chemin en direction de la tache sombre.

Ryô et Shan In s'assoient de chaque côté du nettoyeur français.

- C'est vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Nous savons, attaque directement Saeba, que depuis plus de deux ans, tu viens régulièrement au Japon. Nous voudrions juste s'avoir pourquoi.

- Et la raison de votre venue en ce moment monsieur Clouzeau, ajoute Xiang-Ying.

André fixe l'océan un moment avant de répondre.

- Je vois que vous avez même trouvé mon nom d'emprunt pour voyager. Vos informations viennent sûrement de Saeko ?

Les City Hunter ne répondent pas.

- J'ai compris, sourit André. Vous ne direz rien.

- Et vous ? Vous allez continuer à nous cacher la raison de votre venue ? , questionne Shan In.

Le nettoyeur français pousse un soupir.

- La solitude, lâche-t-il subitement.

- La solitude ??? , fait A-Xing.

- Ryô doit comprendre.

Shan In regarde son père, celui-ci a les yeux dans le vague.

- Je crois que l'on devient sentimental en vieillissant, reprend André. Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour, même si j'ai connu d'autres professionnels à qui cela est arrivé, je pensais être à l'abri de ça.

A-Xing dévisage tour à tour Ryô et André, ils affichent la même expression de tristesse.

- Il y a environ quatre ans… Non, commençons autrement, la première fois, avant de venir dans ce pays pour une affaire, j'ai appris le japonais, mais Ryô doit se souvenir que je le parlais mal…

- Tu te débrouillais plutôt bien, coupe Ryô. C'était juste ton accent qui n'était pas terrible.

André a un petit rire puis reprend.

- Bref, après je suis retourné en France et je n'ai pratiquement plus parlé votre langue, mais il y a environ quatre ans, j'ai eu envie de parler de nouveau japonais pour voir si j'avais oublié. Je ne voulais pas parler avec des gens vivant dans mon pays, alors je me suis inscrit sur un site d'échange de mail franco-japonais. Une dizaine de jours plus tard, je reçus un message de ce site sur mon compte mail, accompagné d'une lettre électronique d'une Japonaise voulant étudier le français, d'ailleurs son email était écrit dans ma langue, mais la construction des phrases n'était pas bonne. Nous avons donc commencé à échanger des emails au rythme de deux à trois messages par semaine, je lui écrivais en japonais, elle me répondait en français et nous nous corrigions nos fautes. Nous avons communiqué ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, puis nous avons basculé sur un programme de messagerie instantané, malgré le décalage horaire, nous arrivions à communiquer pratiquement tous les jours durant une à deux heures.

André marque une pause et regarde le ciel en s'étirant.

- Cela faisait environ un an que je parlais avec cette femme quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle venait à Paris pour raison professionnelle, elle me demandait si nous pouvions nous rencontrer. J'étais hésitant, car évidemment je ne lui avais pas révélé ma vraie activité. Je lui dis que je serais ravie de la connaître, mais qu'avec mon travail ce ne serait pas très facile. Comme son voyage était prévu deux mois plus tard, elle insista toutes les semaines pour que l'on passe au moins une soirée, un simple repas au restaurant. Finalement, je me suis laissé convaincre, elle m'envoya sa photo par mail, je fis donc de même pour que l'on puisse se reconnaître le jour venu. Elle me fixa rendez-vous à l'un des pieds de la tour Eiffel.

Shan In écoute attentivement le récit, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sent émue.

- Le jour venu, je me suis présenté à l'endroit convenu, nous avons parlé quelques minutes puis nous avons dîné dans le restaurant de la tour. Après le souper, nous avons déambulé au hasard dans les rues de Paris. J'étais étonné, je me sentais bien, détendu comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je l'ai raccompagné à son hôtel puis nous nous sommes quittés, mais avant elle me demanda si nous pouvions nous revoir avant son départ la semaine suivante, comme j'avais une enquête à terminer. Je prétextais un problème de travail urgent pour décliner, ce qui était un demi-mensonge. La semaine suivante, elle repartit au Japon et nous avons continué à communiquer sur internet. Environ six mois plus tard dans une conversation, je ne sais plus comment cela est venu, je dis que j'allais être en vacances, elle me demanda si j'avais l'intention de venir dans votre pays, elle se proposait de me le faire découvrir. Comme j'avais inventé ses congés, j'étais réticent, mais finalement, elle m'a convaincu de venir. Il y' a donc trois ans maintenant, je suis revenu ici pour un séjour d'une semaine, et durant mon séjour, une chose impensable se passa ! Nous sommes tombés amoureux ! Je suis reparti à Paris, grâce au Net, nous sommes restés en contact par messagerie instantanée et téléphonie. Depuis ce temps-là, je viens régulièrement au Japon et elle en France quand son travail le permet.

- Un vrai roman !! , s'exclame Shan In avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce qui n'explique pas la raison de ta présence en ce moment, remarque Ryô froidement.

- J'y viens… Il y a environ trois mois, une nouvelle drogue s'est mise à circuler dans les rues de Paris, la Golden Dust. C'est une organisation slave qui l'écoulait dans la ville, je réglais donc son compte à ce gang, puis je remontais la trace de la drogue, grâce à des bons de transport trouvés dans les locaux des criminels, jusqu'au Japon où elle transitait, car cette saleté arrive de Corée. J'ai fait des recherches pour découvrir que ce sont les Tigres d'Asie qui en sont à l'origine, la drogue transit par des entrepôts appartenant au clan Mai-Hong…

- Mai-Hong !! , s'exclame A-Xing. Mais…

Ryô lève une main pour interrompre sa fille.

- Malheureusement pour moi, à force de poser des questions, j'ai attiré l'attention des Tigres d'Asie, un exécuteur fut envoyé pour m'éliminer, mais c'est moi qui le tuai. Hélas pour moi ! Ils étaient deux, et le second avait piraté mon ordinateur et avait découvert mon point faible ! Ma relation avec cette Japonaise ! Deux jours plus tard, je recevais un mail avec des photos et les détails de sa capture. Ils retiennent cette femme pour faire pression sur moi !

- Tu es donc ici pour la libérer ? , demande Ryô.

- Oui.

- Mais !!! Vous lui faites courir un grand risque ! Vous vous en rendez compte ? , s'étonne A-Xing.

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais si je ne fais rien, ils la tueront quand même. Et puis, elle doit connaître la vérité sur moi.

Shan In se lève et s'éloigne, elle sort son téléphone portable de sa veste et compose un numéro.

- Ryô ! Tu crois aussi que j'ai tort ?

Saeba s'étire.

- Humm… Je ferais exactement la même chose à ta place, répond-il en se levant.

André se lève à son tour alors que A-Xing range son téléphone.

- Tu as une photo ? , demande Ryô.

- Une photo ???

- Oui ! De cette Japonaise !

André éclate de rire.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais !?

Le nettoyeur français sort d'une poche une photographie et la tend à son homologue.

- WHAOU !!!! , hurle Saeba avec convoitise.

Soudain, il se calme et détaille la photo.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me fais le coup une deuxième fois ! C'est Tomoko Anzaï !!!!

- C'est bien elle ! Où est le problème ?

- Quoi !!! Tu sors avec Tomoko Anzaï !!! , s'exclame Saeba en pleurs. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Je croyais l'avoir dit, répond le français en haussant les épaules.

Xiang-Ying se rapproche, elle retire la photo des mains de son père pour la regarder.

- Tomoko Anzaï…, murmure-t-elle en regardant le morceau de papier avant de s'exclamer. Mais oui !!! L'ancien modèle devenu actrice !!!!

- Shan In, font en cœur des voix d'enfant.

Les trois nettoyeurs se retournent pour voir un groupe d'enfants courir dans leur direction.

- L'orphelinat de Kaori, soupir André. J'y suis venu une fois avec elle, je me rappelle avoir passé une bonne journée. Peut-être qui si j'avais été élevé dans ce genre d'endroit tout aurait été différent. Ryô, j'aimerais me recueillir sur sa tombe si tu le permets ?

- Shan In ! Grand-père Ryô ! Vous venez jouer avec nous ? , font les enfants en tournant auteur d'eux.

- Grand-père !!!! Non mais, vous allez voir sales mioches ! , hurle Saeba en les poursuivant.

Chapitre 20 : Effets secondaires.

Le revendeur, aux piercings dans les sourcils, sort du commissariat de police, il jette un regard mauvais à l'enseigne.

- Bandes de cons !!

Puis, il s'éloigne les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

Plus haut dans les étages, le commissaire regarde le dealer disparaître dans la ville.

- Nous avions assez de preuve pour la garder plus longtemps, déclare un officier. Vous êtes certaine de vouloir faire cela ?

- Nous devons connaître la tête de cette pieuvre et non pas lui couper un tentacule, répond Saeko en s'installant dans son siège.

Deux heures plus tard, le dealer a repris son activité. Il marche dans une rue en sifflotant, quelques mètres derrière lui, quelqu'un lui emboîte le pas, celui-ci porte un survêtement à capuche qui cache son visage.

Le revendeur s'engage dans une ruelle, il marche tranquillement, puis s'immobilise à côté de deux poubelles. Il regarde des deux côtés de la ruelle puis baisse la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour soulager sa vessie. Il a presque fini quand un bruit métallique attire son attention, il tourne la tête vers la source, il voit une boite de conserve roulée sur le sol.

- Y' a quelqu'un ? , demande-t-il en remontant sa fermeture.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il réajuste ses vêtements, un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Cette fois, il sort de sa poche son cran d'arrêt.

- Montrez-vous ! Je vais vous saigner !! , menace-t-il.

- Dose, fait une voix rauque. Je veux une dose !

- OK, si c'est que çà, approche-toi doucement, dit le dealer pointant son couteau dans la direction de la voix.

Une forme sombre surgit de derrière des cartons, le revendeur a un mouvement de recul.

- Hé ! Du calme mon gars !

- Dose !

- Oui ! J'ai compris, j'ai ce que tu veux, annonce-t-il en essayant de voir qui se cache sous la capuche.

Le trafiquant remarque que celui qui s'approche ne porte pas de chaussure, que ses pieds sont énormes.

- Retire ta capuche que je te vois !

La forme avance encore d'un mètre.

- Je t'ai dit de retirer ta capuche ! T'es un keuf !?

La forme s'immobilise, ses bras se lèvent pour saisir le morceau de tissu et le rabattre en arrière.

- Je veux une dose !

- Toshiro ? C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le dénommé Toshiro ressemble plus à une créature de film d'horreur qu'à un être humain, ses yeux sont globuleux et exorbités, son cou a doublé de volume et ses artères sont visibles, la peau de son visage a une teinte verdâtre, deux grosses veines sont visibles des deux cotés de son front au niveau des temps.

- 'Tain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Donne-moi une dose !

- Ouais, mais tu as de quoi payer ?

Toshiro semble déçu par la réponse, il donne un coup de poing dans le mur, un bruit sourd résonne dans la ruelle. Le dealer se met à paniquer.

- OK ! Écoute, je te fais crédit pour cette fois, la prochaine fois tu me rembourses.

Le junkie s'effondre en hurlant. Le trafiquant en profite pour prendre la fuite, mais en un instant Toshiro le plaque au sol.

- DOSE ! DOSE ! DOSE !

- OK ! OK ! Je t'en donne une !

La créature se calme. Le revendeur plonge une main tremblante dans sa veste pour en sortie un sachet en plastique remplit d'une poudre jaune. Toshiro arrache des mains le sachet de drogue pour le mettre dans sa bouche, il mord à pleines dents dans le plastique qui se déchire. Pendant quelques secondes, il reste immobile comme en extase.

- Bon, je vais y aller, fait timidement le dealer.

Ces simples mots font sortir Toshiro de sa léthargie.

- Plus ! J'en veux PLUS !!!

- Écoute, faut que je gagne ma vie. Je ne peux pas…

Le revendeur ne termine pas sa phrase, car la créature se met à fouiller dans ses poches, il tente de se débattre, mais Toshiro est plus fort que lui, il est bestial.

- Dose ! Dose ! Dose !

- Calm…

La créature repousse violemment les bras du dealer, d'un geste de la main, mais il lui frappe accidentellement le visage avec force, un craquement lugubre se fait entendre au niveau de la nuque du trafiquant qui cesse instantanément de bouger. Toshiro sort de la veste en cuir une dizaine de doses.

Il regarde les sachets les yeux luisants de convoitise.

- Dose !!!!!

Toshiro porte des mains devant sa bouche, il croque dans les sachets comme un animal affamé, un nuage jaune entoure son visage, de la bave jaune coule de ses lèvres. Il s'allonge sur le sol, à côté du corps sans vie, son visage difforme affiche un sourire radieux. Soudain, son corps est prix de spasme incontrôlé, ses yeux se révulsent, de la mousse sort de sa bouche, sa respiration est pénible. Son corps s'arc-boute puis retombe comme une masse, il ne respire plus. La mort vient de l'emporter.

Chapitre 21 : Tomoko

L'homme au complet gris regarde un écran de surveillance, sur celui-ci, une femme en robe rouge est allongée sur un lit en métal dans une pièce nue. Il s'agit de Tomoko, elle a un bandeau sur les yeux et ses mains sont attachées dans le dos.

- Je ne le comprends pas ! Nous détenons sa petite amie et malgré tout, il nous déclare la guerre ! Il est inconscient !

Monsieur Tanaka se tient derrière l'homme en gris.

- Mais ! On dirait !

Tanaka se rapproche de l'écran.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Vous… Vous avez capturé Tomoko Anzaï ! Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Vaguement.

Le chef du clan Mai-Hong se retourne en sueur. Toutes les forces de police du pays doivent la chercher !

- Ne paniquez pas mon cher ami. Ils ignorent qu'elle a disparu.

- Comment cela !?

- Nous l'avons kidnappé à l'aéroport au moment où elle embarquait pour des vacances en France.

- Oui, certes, mais…, bafouille Tanaka en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous faites du trafic de drogue, d'arme, mais c'est un petit enlèvement qui vous fait peur !

- C'est-à-dire que mademoiselle Anzaï est l'une de mes actrices préférées, répond-il en guise d'excuse.

- Vous devriez être heureux d'avoir sous votre toit une telle célébrité, plaisante l'homme en gris.

Tanaka semble se décomposer à vue d'œil. Le représentant des Tigres d'Asie attrape un micro sur pied posé devant le moniteur.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Anzaï. Sachez que je suis l'un de vos fans, rien ne vous sera fait si votre ami nous obéit.

- Quoi ? , fait Tomoko sur le lit. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez. Si vous voulez de l'argent, contactez mon producteur et mon agent pour la rançon !

- Ce n'est pas de l'argent que nous désirons, mais simplement museler cet André Clouzeau !

- André ??? Mais que vient-il faire dans cette histoire !?

- Votre ami nettoyeur nous cause quelques soucis !

- Un nettoyeur ?? Il nettoie quoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

- Vous ignorez donc que votre ami André est un tueur à gages ? Comme c'est intéressant, fait-il en éclatant de rire.

- André, un tueur ?? Vous devez faire erreur, c'est un responsable logistique dans une société de transport !

L'homme en complet gris, avec les tigres brodés, repose le microphone. Il sort un téléphone et compose un numéro avant de le porter à son oreille.

- James ?

L'exécuteur marche dans la rue avec dans une main le téléphone et dans l'autre un sac de sport.

- Oui, chef ?

- Tu as trouvé ce gêneur ?

- Pas encore, mais je pense avoir trouvé un de ses endroits de repli.

- Bien ! Tu te rappelles ! Ne le tue pas !

- Je sais chef ! Je vais, nous rappelez à son souvenir, comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Parfait ! Je t'envoie quelques images pour le convaincre si nécessaire.

- Compris, répond James avant de raccrocher.

L'homme au complet gris branche son téléphone sur un câble de transfert traînant à côté de l'écran.

- Si cela ne suffit pas à la convaincre, il ne restera plus qu'à l'éliminer !

Monsieur Tanaka est pâle comme un linge, il fixe l'écran de la cellule de l'actrice.

Chapitre 22 : Recueillement

Les enfants s'en donnent à cœur joie, ils jouent au football avec Chan In, Ryô et André, soudain la cloche sonne, les appelant pour le goûter.

- Vous venez ? , demande une fille d'environs cinq ans.

- Non, nous devons partir, répond Chan In.

La fillette est triste.

- Mais je reviendrais bientôt.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

A-Xing tend son petit doigt, la gamine fait pareille, elles croisent leurs doigts pour sceller la promesse.

- Tu vas arriver à me suivre ? , lance Ryô à André.

- Tu penses pouvoir me semer avec ton antiquité ?

- Vous n'allez pas faire de course quand même ! , s'exclame A-Xing.

Les deux hommes la regardent avec un grand sourire espiègle. La jeune fille blêmit.

Des pneus crissent, deux véhicules, un rouge et un blanc, s'immobilisent devant un cimetière. A-Xing descend de la mini en titubant.

- Eurgh ! J'ai mal au cœur, se plaint-elle. Vous êtes des malades.

Ryô sort à son tour.

- Alors ! Mon antiquité a gagné ! , lance-t-il.

- Normal, je ne connaissais pas la route ! , rétorque André. Dis-moi, ta fille est vraiment malade ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je crois qu'elle a envie qu'on la plaigne.

- D'accord ! Je suis démasquée ! , lance Xing-Yiang en reprenant une attitude normale. On va voir maman ?

Ryô regarde en direction du cimetière.

- Oui, souffle-t-il mélancolique.

André regarde le nom gravé dans la pierre, Makimura Kaori avec les dates de naissance et de mort. Shan In est accroupie, elle allume un bâton d'encens puis frappe dans ses mains et se met a prié. André la rejoint pour prier.

Ryô est resté en retrait, il regarde le couple prié devant la tombe de sa chère Kaori, puis il porte son attention sur la tombe voisine, celle de Makimura Hydeyuki avec laquelle, il engage un monologue silencieux.

- _« Bonjour, mon vieil ami, il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !? Tu vois, j'ai tenu au mieux ma promesse de protéger ta sœur adoptive, mais le destin nous a joué un sale tour en me l'enlevant le jour de notre mariage. D'ailleurs, si tu avais été encore en vie, aurais-tu approuvé que ta sœur épouse un obsédé comme moi ? Êtes-vous tous les deux là-haut ? La protèges-tu ? Où es-tu puni d'avoir commis autant de méfaits quand nous étions partenaires ? Si c'est le cas, je te rejoindrais et on descendra quelques verres avant que Kaori ne vienne nous traîner par le col ! »_

Ryô esquisse un sourire triste.

- Papa ? Ça va ?

Saeba réalise que sa fille et André ont fini leur prière.

- Oui, j'étais juste dans mes souvenirs, répond-il d'une voix éteinte.

Shan in et André s'éloignent pour rejoindre les voitures et laisser Ryô avec sa peine. Saeba regarde la tombe d'Hydeyuki.

- _« A bientôt, mon vieux pote ! Garde-moi une place à côté de toi ! Une dernière chose Hydeyuki, tu m'autorises à parler à Saeko ? La pauvre se morfond de ne pas savoir si tu l'aimais ou non.»_

Il reste un moment à fixer la pierre tombale à attendre un signe, mais rien ne se produit, puis il regarde celle de Kaori.

- _« Au revoir ma bien-aimée ! »_

Ryô s'éloigne alors que le bâton d'encens finit de se consumer sur la stèle de Kaori, le vent emporte des cendres sur la tombe de son frère, puis quand la combustion atteint la base, il s'effondre sur la pierre.

Chapitre 23 : Assassin contre nettoyeurs !

James se trouve sur le toit de l'immeuble en face du Cat's Eye, il ouvre son sac de sport pour en sortir un fusil a assemblé. Il monte les morceaux et termine par la lunette de visée. Il contrôle le montage puis se met en position d'attente avec dans son viseur l'intérieur du café.

Liu nettoie les vitres à l'intérieur de la devanture.

- Il vient de se mettre en position, annonce-t-il en regardant en direction du comptoir au cas ou le tueur peut lire sur les lèvres.

Umibôzu est contrarié. La clochette de la porte retentit.

- Miki ! , lance joyeusement Xin-Hong. Comment s'est passée l'école ?

Liu continue d'astiquer les vitres.

- Bien, répond la fillette en retirant son cartable de son dos.

Miki se dirige vers le centre de la pièce.

- Tu as des devoirs ? , questionne Umibôzu en souriant.

- Oui, répond-elle en dévisageant son père avec un regard suspicieux.

- Ma chérie, tu pourrais aller les faire à l'étage ? , ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Miki sonde l'ancien mercenaire du regard, puis elle lui adresse un large sourire avant de resserrer sa main sur la lanière de son sac.

- D'accord !! , s'exclame-t-elle avec joie.

La fillette disparaît derrière la porte qui dissimule l'escalier menant à l'étage.

- Je dois avertir Ryô, annonce Umi en saisissant le combiné.

Un crissement de pneus attire l'attention du jeune homme, il regarde en direction du carrefour d'où proviennent les bruits. Il voit la mini de Saeba et la Peugeot d'André se diriger droit sur le café.

- Inutile, les voilà ! , annonce le jeune homme.

Umibôzu repose le combiné avec un trait de contrariété sur le front.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, James regarde au travers de sa lunette les deux véhicules s'immobiliser devant le café. Il voit dans son viseur Saeba avant de passer au second véhicule, quand il aperçoit le visage d'André, son index commence à presser sur la détente, mais il se rappelle les instructions de son chef, il relâche doucement la pression.

André rentre dans le café en compagnie des City Hunter. Ils s'installent à la table habituelle de Ryô, prés de la vitre. Umibôzu s'approche avec un plateau contenant trois tasses.

- Un homme est venu, il cherchait André, annonce-t-il en posant les tasses.

- Celui qui se tient sur le toit en face ? , demande Ryô en prenant un des récipients.

- Il nous observe en ce moment, ajoute André.

Le patron du café esquisse un sourire.

- Exactement, confirme-t-il.

- Attendons de voir ce qu'il va faire, déclare le français en buvant une gorgée.

Miki pousse la porte de l'escalier qui conduit à l'appartement, elle tient dans ses mains un papier.

- Papa ! J'ai une autorisation à te faire signé pour l'école ! , lance joyeusement la fillette.

Une détonation ! Un impact sur la vitre qui se fissure. Un bruit de métal ! Liu s'est jeté sur Miki pour la plaquer au sol et faire bouclier de son corps.

James est statufié, il n'a pas réalisé ce qui vient d'arriver, il a tiré pour briser la vitrine du café en guise d'avertissement pour André, mais la vitre n'a pas éclaté et des rideaux sont tombés instantanément. Dans son viseur, il voit le gigantesque propriétaire du café sortir avec un lance-roquette et le pointer dans sa direction.

- Mais c'est quoi ce quartier !!!??? , lance l'exécuteur. Depuis quand il y a de telles armes dans un café !?

Umibôzu ajuste sa visée, André sort du café et met une main sur le tube.

- Ne tire pas ! Je vais m'occuper de lui !

L'ancien mercenaire ne bouge pas.

- Il a failli blesser Miki !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure que tu pourras lui faire payer une fois que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui.

Umibôzu baisse son arme et rentre dans le café. André regarde en direction du sommet de l'immeuble.

- Rendez-vous sans arme dans une heure gare de Shinjuku, devant l'entrée du centre commercial Lumine Est !! , hurle le nettoyeur français.

Sur le toit, James a un sourire jubilatoire.

- Un défi !?

En guise de réponse, il fait refléter le soleil dans sa lunette.

Quand André rentre dans le café, il voit Shan In qui aide Miki à se relever pendant que Xin-Hong se redresse.

- Tu n'as rien ? , s'inquiète Umibôzu.

- Non, répond la fillette. À quoi on joue ?

- À rien. Tu connais Liu ! Il est maladroit, répond l'ancien mercenaire en souriant. Allons dans l'appartement, montre-moi ce que je dois signer.

Umibôzu et Miki disparaissent.

- Pourquoi lui avoir fixé un rendez-vous ? , demande Ryô.

- J'ai un renseignement à lui demander ; annonce froidement André.

- Lequel ? , demande Shan In.

- Le lieu de détention de Tomoko.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le café est déjà fermé ? , lance une voix.

Saeba se retourne vers l'entrée et découvre une tête de vieillard rabougri sur sa canne.

- Oh non ! Monsieur Chen ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? , soupir-t-il.

- Je suis venu voir Xiang-Ying, c'est elle qui m'a appelé.

Ryô se retourne vers sa fille.

- Tu l'as appelé ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour obtenir des informations sur le Mai-Hong et les Tigres d'Asie, répond la jeune fille en tirant une langue mutine.

- Comme ci on avait besoin de lui !

- Bien, si c'est comme ça je repars, fait l'ancien.

Shan In se précipite pour lui couper le chemin.

- Monsieur Chen ! Restez, je vous en prie ! Mon père n'est pas sérieux !

Chen lance un regard noir à Ryô, celui-ci l'ignore.

- D'accord ma petite, je reste, mais uniquement pour toi, répond le vieillard en souriant.

Umibôzu revient dans le café, il actionne une commande derrière le comptoir et les rideaux de fer se relèvent. Tout le monde se retrouve au comptoir.

- Commençons par les Tigres d'Asie, annonce Chen. Nous nous y intéressons depuis quelque temps, quand je dis nous, je parle de la Zheng Dao Hui car il y a encore deux décennies, la Jopok des Tigres d'Asie était une organisation classique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'agissait que dans son pays, la Corée. Son activité était comme tout les autres Jopok, raquette, prostitution, extorsion, salle de jeu clandestine, mais pas de drogue jusqu'au jour ou elle s'est frottée à une organisation russe au sujet du contrôle d'une salle de jeu. C'est à ce moment-là que son dirigeant fut assassiné avec beaucoup de ses hommes. L'organisation russe prit la direction de ce qui restait des Tigres en y plaçant l'un de ses « cadres » les plus dynamiques : Piotr Stanislas. Il développa l'organisation et ses activités, il mit au point un réseau de distribution de drogue. Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, elle mit sur le marché une drogue puissante, la Crystal Dust, mais leurs associés dans différents pays ont joué de malchance, car leurs organisations ont été détruites ce qui obligea les Tigres a retiré cette drogue du marché rapidement.

Ryô et André ont un sourire amer à l'évocation de l'ancienne drogue.

- Après cela, ils stoppèrent leur trafic de drogue jusqu'à récemment, car il y a quelques mois ils ont mis au point un nouveau type de drogue, la Golden Dust. Elle est fabriquée en Corée, puis transit par le Japon grâce au Mai-Hong avant de repartir vers d'autres pays. D'après mes renseignements, Piotr Stanislas serait actuellement en visite dans la résidence du Mai-Hong. Il serait venu avec son exécuteur, un certain James Coburn, un américain d'origine russe, il résout les problèmes que rencontre l'organisation.

- Merci monsieur Chen, fait A-Xing.

- De rien ma petite, c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service, déclare le vieillard avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai encore une question, intervient André.

Chen regarde le Français avec méfiance, puis regarde A-Xing interrogateur. La jeune fille fait un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Laquelle ? , demande le vieillard.

- Où se trouve le siège des Tigres d'Asie ?

- En pleine campagne, dans une exploitation agricole.

- Hum… C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmure André.

La jeune femme l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte avant de revenir au comptoir.

- Alors ! Que fait-on ? , questionne-t-elle.

- Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai rendez-vous avec un exécuteur.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Merci Ryô, mais je vais régler ça seul, répond André en se levant.

- Mais papa !? , s'exclame A-Xing.

- Il a décliné mon aide A-Shan, répond Saeba.

Le nettoyeur français sort du café.

- Ton aide peut-être, mais pas la mienne ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés !

Shan In se précipite vers la porte, mais dans la rue la voiture du français s'éloigne déjà.

- Attends Shan In ! Je t'accompagne ! , lance Liu en retirant son tablier.

Les deux adolescents sortent en courant de l'établissement, puis un bruit de voiture qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roue se fait entendre.

- Ryô ? , fait Umi.

- Quoi ?

- Shan In a le permis ?

- Elle sait conduire, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pourquoi ?

- Ils viennent de prendre ta voiture.

- Quoi !!!!

La tête de Ryô tombe sur le comptoir, il lève une main implorante en direction de son ami.

- Elle est pire que sa mère, soupire-t-il. Tu me prêtes ta Jeep ?

Chapitre 23 : Shinjuku ! Dernier arrêt !

Gare de Shinjuku, devant l'entrée du magasin Lumine Est. Le nettoyeur français est assis sur un banc faisant face à l'entrée du centre commercial.

Il y a de l'animation devant le magasin, deux adolescents font une exhibition de danse afro-brésilienne, la capoeira. La jeune fille exécute ses mouvements sur un air de musique rapide, le jeune homme est un peu en retrait, à côté de lui se trouve un poste Radio – CD, et un chapeau pour recevoir l'aumône. Un petit groupe regarde le spectacle.

James apparaît, il vient s'installer tranquillement sur le banc à côté d'André. L'adolescent change la musique sur le poste puis rejoint sa camarade pour exécuter un enchaînement de mouvement complexe.

- Alors, on est venu au Japon pour voir son amie ? , demande l'assassin avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

- Non ! Je suis venu la sauver, répond sèchement André.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, déclare James en passant une main dans sa veste.

André lui lance un regard menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas une arme, je respecte tes conditions. Tu es armé ?

- Je n'ai aucune arme, j'ai respecté les termes.

- Bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est juste mon téléphone, j'ai quelques images à te montrer.

James sort son cellulaire, il appuie sur des touches pour faire apparaître la première photographie.

Des applaudissements retentissent pour la danse que viennent d'exécuter les capoeiristes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Elle était déjà très photogénique, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ce genre de pose.

Sur l'écran se trouve une image montrant Tomoko Anzaï ligoté sur un lit et les yeux bandés. James fait défiler d'autres photos de la femme retenue captive.

Une femme d'environ trente ans parle dans son téléphone cellulaire, elle s'approche du banc.

- … d'accord mon chéri, je préparerais le repas plus tard. Préviens-moi quand tu partiras du bureau… allo ? Allo ? Zut ! Ça a coupé !

Un jeune homme visiblement contrarié passe devant le banc avec son téléphone à la main.

- Pas de réseau ! Manquait plus que ça !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? , demande James sadiquement.

- Que je vais m'occuper de vous, annonce froidement André.

- Tu ne réalises pas ! Nous avons ton amie ! Tu veux qu'elle meure ?

- Elle ne mourra pas, mais vous, ce n'est pas certain !

- Tu oses nous menacer !?

- Exactement !

- Tu es fou ou inconscient ! Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton de ce téléphone pour faire tuer ton amie !

- Et alors !

James ouvre de grands yeux incrédules. Il est décontenancé.

- Tu… tu l'auras voulu !

L'assassin enfonce une touche du clavier, un message s'affiche sur l'écran : « Envoi impossible, aucun réseau ».

- Comment !

Surgissent devant le banc, les deux capoeiristes souriants.

- Bonjour monsieur ! , lance la fille.

- Dégagez !!! , lance James furieux.

- C'est pas poli monsieur, fait le garçon.

James se lève, il actionne de nouveau la touche du téléphone, mais toujours la même réponse.

- Vous donnez une pièce ? , demande le garçon en tendant un chapeau.

- Dégagez !! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

L'assassin lève la main pour pousser l'ado, mais son mouvement est intercepté par la jeune fille. James regarde la jeune femme avec rage puis il réalise qu'il a déjà vu ce visage. Il l'a vue dans sa lunette quand il observait le Cat's Eye.

- Mais !

Shan In lui fait un balayage, l'assassin chute sur le sol, la foule est intriguée.

- Vous y étiez presque ! , lance joyeusement Liu.

Le jeune homme fait une pirouette et retombe sur ses pieds.

- La capoeira ne s'apprend pas comme ça ! , lance-t-il en direction de la foule en tendant son chapeau.

Des personnes dans la foule se mettent à rire. Dans la rue, une jeep s'immobilise, c'est Ryô qui conduit, Umibôzu est assis à la place du passager avec les bras croisés, il a revêtu son treillis. Tous deux descendent et se dirigent vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

James tente de se relever, mais A-Xing pivote et le fait tomber en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le plexus sous le prétexte d'exécuter un pas de danse. L'assassin s'effondre sur le sol le souffle coupé.

- Allez, mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle est terminé, lance Ryô en traversant la foule.

Umibôzu attrape d'une main le col de l'exécuteur pour le soulever.

La foule se disperse, Saeba tente de détourner leur attention.

- Merci d'avoir suivi la représentation de ces deux jeunes gens, vous pourrez les retrouver dans quelques jours.

Une fois les curieux éloignés, Ryô rejoint les autres.

- Alors, c'est lui James Coburn ? Il ne me parait pas très dangereux, lance-t-il en le détaillant.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous neutralisé mon téléphone !?

Shan In se place en face de l'assassin en souriant, elle lui plaque sur le visage le poste Radio – CD.

- Nous sommes les City Hunter !

- City Hunter …, réfléchit James.

- Nous avons neutralisé votre téléphone grâce à un brouilleur dissimulé dans ce poste.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, intervient André. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où est retenue Tomoko !

- Jamais !

- Dommage ! , lance A-Xing avec un regard meurtrier. Liu, tu avais les meilleures notes en tortures si je me souviens bien ?

- Oui, répond le jeune homme en souriant.

- Tu penses être capable de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

- Evidement ! , répond-il en écartant les mains. Mais je n'ai pas mes outils !

- J'ai un couteau et des tournevis dans la voiture.

James blanchit légèrement.

- Ça peut aller, mais je préfère mes instruments, ils sont plus fins, ça permet de faire durer le supplice. Là, l'affûtage est grossier, il va atrocement souffrir et mourir rapidement.

L'assassin se décompose.

- Tu crois qu'il parlera avant de mourir ? , questionne Chan en lui tendant son couteau.

- Evidement ! Tu me prends pour qui !

- Désolez Umi, mais tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de lui, fait André.

- Ça ne fait rien, répond l'ex-mercenaire en serrant le poing de sa main libre, pour le faire craquer.

James se décompose, il tente de se débattre, mais Umibôzu ne relâche pas son étreinte tandis que les jambes de l'exécuteur s'agitent dans le vide.

- Ne restons pas là, remarque Saeba tranquillement avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je… Je vais parler, déclare James hésitant.

- Sage décision, fait Shan In en souriant.

- Alors où se trouve Tomoko ? , questionne le Français.

- Dans les sous-sols de la résidence du Mai-Hong, avoue piteusement James.

- Merci. Umibôzu ! Il est à toi, fait en ce que tu veux !

- Quoi ! , s'exclame l'assassin en se tordant le coup pour voir le visage de l'ancien mercenaire.

Umibôzu le regarde avec un large sourire, en découvrant ceci, James ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'uriner dessus.

- Tiens ! Notre assassin à une fuite, remarque Ryô.

- Alors Umi, tu vas en faire quoi ? , demande André.

- En faire cadeau à Saeko, répond le colosse en souriant.

- Alors en route, lance Saeba en se dirigeant vers la jeep.

Umibôzu pivote pour rejoindre Ryô.

- A-Shan ! , lance Saeba sans se retourner. Je te demande une chose, rapporte moi la mini sans un accro !

- Pourquoi tu lui dis cela ? , demande André.

- Parce que tu crois que Shan In va te laisser y aller tout seul, répond Ryô en levant une main.

André se retourne vers la jeune femme, celle-ci le regarde en souriant.

- Je viens aussi ! , ajoute Liu.

- Très bien, en avant mauvaise troupe ! , lance André avec résignation.

Chapitre 24 : Libération !

Deux gorilles montent la garde devant la porte en bois de la propriété du clan Mai-Hong, un bruit de dérapage leur fait tourner la tête, il voit une voiture blanche foncer droit sur eux, ils sortent des Uzis de sous leur veste, ils ouvrent le feu, mais les balles ricochent sur la carrosserie. Les deux gardes s'écartent de devant la porte juste à temps avant que la Peugeot ne la percute et la réduise en un tas de bois, une mini pénètre dans la propriété à sa suite.

Shan In stoppe la voiture à côté d'une fontaine, alors que celle d'André est à moitié sur les marches de l'entrée de la résidence. Des hommes armés surgissent de tous les côtés.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir assez de munitions, annonce Liu.

- Pas de problème ! , affirme A-Xing en sortant du véhicule.

La jeune femme se dirige vers l'avant et ouvre le capot, Liu la rejoint. Shan In sort du coffre des armes.

- Fais ton choix ! , déclare-t-elle en lui présentant plusieurs modèles.

Le jeune homme prend un AK-47 et plusieurs chargeurs. Glass se penche et fouille dans le coffre en marmonnant.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr d'en avoir mis un dedans… Ah ! Le voilà.

La jeune femme se redresse, elle sort un bazooka du minuscule coffre sous le regard ébahi de Liu.

- Euh ! Comment fais-tu pour ranger un truc de ce genre dans si peu d'espace !? , demande-t-il.

- Tout est possible dans un manga non ? , répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Des tirs commencent à siffler à leurs oreilles.

- Vite ! Éloignons-nous de la voiture sinon papa va me tuer !

Les deux adolescents s'éloignent tout en ripostant.

André est rentré dans la maison, on peut suivre sa trace en voyant les corps étendus sur le sol. Le nettoyeur français se déplace dans la maison avec son Famas dans les bras.

Dans la bibliothèque de la demeure, le chef du clan fait les cent pas, alors que l'homme en complet gris est assis dans le fauteuil un verre d'alcool à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? , demande Piotr Stanislas.

Monsieur Tanaka se dirige vers une fenêtre.

- On dirait que nous sommes pris d'assaut, répond Tanaka incrédule.

Le dirigeant des Tigres d'Asie avale son verre d'un trait.

- Voyez-vous çà ! , lâche-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant de ses yeux bleus gris.

- Mes hommes vont s'occuper de ses intrus.

- Je l'espère pour vous ! , rétorque-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Et votre homme ? Il n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, remarque Tanaka.

Une lueur glacée passe dans les yeux du russe, il quitte le fauteuil pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Il regarde dehors, des explosions apparaissent par endroits dans le parc, en regardant vers l'entrée, il aperçoit la 205 blanche à cheval sur les marches.

- James…, soupir-t-il.

Piotr sort de sa veste un Micro Uzi, puis il plonge une main dans une poche pour sortir un chargeur rallongé qu'il glisse dans l'arme.

- Il est venu ! James a échoué ! Je vais régler son compte à la fille !

- Quoi !? , s'étouffe Tanaka. Mais c'est une actrice connue !

- Vous pensez réellement que cela va me déranger ?

Piotr sort de la pièce laissant Tanaka effondré.

Le russe court en direction de la cellule de Tomoko, à l'extérieur, Glass jette son bazooka.

- Zut ! J'ai pu de munition, déclare-t-elle en faisant la moue. Pas grave, j'ai encore mon automatique !

Elle ouvre sa veste pour attraper son Smith & Wesson 1911, elle a tout autour de la taille une flopée de chargeurs de rechange pour son arme.

- Va rejoindre André, lui lance Liu en changeant le chargeur de son AK. Je m'occupe d'eux.

- C'est parti !

Glass court en direction de la demeure, elle fonce en direction d'une fenêtre, elle bondit puis se recroqueville pour traverser la fenêtre qui vole en éclat. La jeune femme atterrit tranquillement sur le parquet de la salle à manger sous le regard surpris de deux hommes de main.

- Hé ! , crie l'un des deux en la pointant de son arme.

A-Xing lève la tête et le regarde avec un sourire joyeux. Le gorille est décontenancé un bref instant, la jeune femme en profite pour lui tirer dessus et faire exploser l'arme qu'il braquait.

Le second met la jeune femme dans sa ligne de tir, mais elle roule sur le côté au moment ou il tire. Glass se redresse et lui envois un projectile, la balle lui arrache tous les cheveux au centre du crâne lui laissant une brûlure sur la peau.

Trois hommes entrent dans la pièce avec des mitraillettes, ils ouvrent le feu sur Shan In qui prend son élan pour sauter par-dessus la table à manger. Les vases et les fleurs qu'ils contiennent, se trouvant sur la table, explosent sous les tirs des impacts sont visibles dans le mur. Glass roule sur le sol, elle se retrouve au pied du meuble, elle replie ses jambes avant de donner une violente impulsion dans la table pour qu'elle se retourne sur ses agresseurs.

André débarque, arme à la main, dans la bibliothèque, monsieur Tanaka s'y trouve encore, visiblement dépassé par les événements.

- Ne tirez pas ! , implore-t-il.

- Où se trouve Anzaï ?

- Vous venez sauver ma Tomoko ! , fait le chef du clan Mai-Hong avec espoir.

Le nettoyeur français reste de marbre.

- Comment accède-t-on au sous-sol ?

Tanaka pointe le doigt dans la direction d'André.

- Prenez ce couloir, au bout à gauche, et la première porte à droite vous conduit au sous-sol. Descendez l'escalier, prenez à gauche et vous trouverez sa cellule. Mais faite vite ! Il est parti pour la tuer !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, André s'élance dans la direction indiquée.

- Tomoko ! Tiens bon ! J'arrive !

Liu frappe le menton d'un homme, faisant deux fois sa taille, avec le plat de la main. Le criminel s'effondre, le jeune homme se frotte les mains comme pour chasser de la saleté.

- Voilà ! Il n'en reste plus. J'ai fini le ménage dehors, maintenant je dois retrouver les autres !

Il ramasse son AK.

- C'était mon dernier chargeur !

Il passe l'arme en bandoulière et commence à fouiller les hommes au sol à la recherche de munition ou d'autres armes.

Piotr Stanislas débouche dans le sous-sol, quatre hommes en costume noir sortent leurs armes en le voyant.

- Imbéciles ! Ce n'est que moi ! , lance-t-il.

Les hommes commencent à rengainer leurs Uzis.

- Non ! Un homme va venir ! Liquidez-le !

Les quatre hommes obéissent. Piotr se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la pièce servant de cellule.

André descend rapidement l'escalier.

Shan In cherche après le nettoyeur français, elle marche au hasard dans les couloirs de la résidence quand elle tombe nez à nez avec un homme âgé et rondouillard.

- Non ! Ne tirez pas ! , lance Tanaka en s'agenouillant.

- Dites-moi comment aller au sous-sol ! , rétorque Glass.

- Je vais vous montrer, annonce monsieur Tanaka en se relevant.

André débouche en bas de l'escalier, il est accueilli par plusieurs rafales, il plonge pour se cacher derrière une caisse. En quelque seconde, la caisse est transformée en un tas de bois, obligeant le français à bouger de sa frêle protection. Il ouvre le feu sur l'un des hommes, l'arme de celui-ci explose.

Le nettoyeur se cache derrière des casiers à bouteilles. Une rafale explose des grands crus entreposés dans les casiers. André regarde son chargeur et grimace. Il remet les munitions en place avant de bondir hors de sa cachette, il tire et blesse un second homme à l'épaule, ce qui l'oblige à lâcher son arme. Les deux criminels encore valides ripostent par une nouvelle série de projectiles. André vacille, il vient de prendre deux balles sur le côté gauche à l'estomac. Le nettoyeur sert les dents et vide son chargeur au juger, les balles se perdent dans les murs de la cave. Son esprit vacille, il entend des pas dans l'escalier, il tourne la tête pour voir deux formes en surgir.

Shan In voit André sur le sol, puis un tir de mitraillette, elle pousse le chef du clan Mai-Hong dans l'escalier avant de riposter, un des hommes s'effondre une balle dans le genou.

Le second fonce droit sur elle en hurlant.

- Salo…

Il se prend un coup de pied retourné de Glass en plein visage. Une fois qu'elle est certaine qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger, la jeune femme s'accroupit à côté d'André. Une tache de sang s'est formée sur son T-shirt. Avec prudence, elle le retourne sur le dos, le nettoyeur ouvre les yeux.

- Ne bouger pas, vous avez une belle blessure !

- Je dois sauver Tomoko, répond-il en tentant de se lever.

- Vous ne devez pas. Vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, insiste Shan In.

- Cela ne fait rien, insiste André. Je dois la sauver !

- Vous risquez d'y laisser la vie ! Laissez-moi faire ! Si vous mourez, vous ne pourrez pas vivre ensemble ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi !

- Vous risquez de tout perdre, insiste A-Xing avec une étrange voix.

André lève les yeux vers la jeune femme, il croit délirer, car il voit Kaori qui lui parle.

- Passer à côté d'une vie heureuse avec Tomoko, tout cela pour une simple vanité de nettoyeur ! Je trouve cela idiot !

Le français ferme les yeux, quand il les ouvre de nouveau, il voit Shan In.

- Je le sais, mais ainsi elle connaîtra mon vrai côté, répond André en souriant.

A-Xing soupire.

- Je vois que vous êtes aussi têtue que…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend, avant de tendre une main secourable. Elle l'aide à se redresser. Shan In sort un mouchoir de sa poche pour le plaquer sur les plaies.

Liu marche dans les couloirs de la résidence à la recherche des autres. Des corps jonchent le sol un peu partout.

- Au moins, je peux les suivre à la trace.

André est debout sur ses jambes vacillantes.

- Ça va aller ? , s'inquiète Shan In.

- Oui, répond le français en prenant une grande inspiration.

Le nettoyeur se redresse puis il lance un regard à A-Xing.

- En avant ! Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé !

Piotr Stanislas ouvre la porte de la cellule de Tomoko, celle-ci est toujours ligotée sur le lit.

- Ton ami est un imbécile ! Il risque sa vie pour te sauver ! Mais c'est inutile, car tu vas mourir !

- Je vous assure que je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites, réponds en pleurant la femme.

Le chef des Tigres d'Asie lui arrache le bandeau qu'elle porte sur les yeux. Anzaï cligne des yeux un moment malgré la faible lumière.

- Allez debout ! , ordonne Piotr en la saisissant par l'épaule.

Il lui serre tellement l'épaule que la femme pousse un cri de douleur alors qu'elle tente de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Dépêche-toi ! Je veux que vous vous voyiez mourir !!!!

Stanislas éclate d'un rire mauvais. Soudain, il se tait, des pas s'approchent de la prison de fortune.

- Le voilà !

Il attrape Tomoko par le bras et la force à se lever, puis il la place devant lui comme bouclier et la pousse dans le couloir.

André apparaît avec son Famas dans les mains et Glass à sa droite, celle-ci n'a aucune arme.

- Je rencontre enfin celui qui me pose autant de problème, lance Piotr. Le fameux nettoyeur André ! Quel plaisir ! Dommage que ce soit pour assister à la mort de ta bien-aimée ! Et la tienne ! Lâche ton arme !

- Lâche donc la tienne !

Le chef des Tigres, jette un regard à Shan In.

- Que la gamine lève les mains !

Sans hésiter, Glass obtempère. Piotr remarque la trace de sang qui s'agrandit sur le T-shirt du français.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Et en plus, tu es blessé !

- Je vais te tuer !

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, en un éclair, André lève son arme et appui sur la gâchette, mais le percuteur ne rencontre aucune munition.

- Ah ah ah ! Il fallait vérifier ton chargeur, tu n'as plus de balle, contrairement à moi !

Piotr place la pointe du canon de son Micro Uzi sur la tempe de Tomoko. André jette son arme et lève les bras en implorant.

- Non ! Ne lui fais aucun mal !

- Trop tard !

Tomoko et André se regardent dans les yeux, le regard de la femme passe de la peur au courage. En une fraction de seconde, elle semble être quelqu'un d'autre, elle lève son pied droit pour écraser son talon sur le pied de son agresseur.

Piotr est complètement surpris, il pousse un cri de douleur et lâche la femme. Il réalise son erreur et se prépare à tirer. Au même instant, André plonge sa main droite dans le dos de Shan In, il attrape le Smith & Wesson qui s'y trouve alors qu'il s'accroupit. Tout se passe très vite ! Une détonation ! Tomoko Anzaï tombe sur le sol tout comme le Micro Uzi du russe, Pitor a la main en sang, une balle vient de la transpercer. André est à genoux, une main passée entre les jambes de Glass, celle qui tient l'arme encore fumante.

- Non ! Je me vengerais !

Le russe part en courant vers le fond du couloir. André se relève pour partir à sa poursuite, mais il s'effondre. Shan In tente de le rattraper alors que Tomoko se relève pour aider la jeune femme.

C'est à cet instant que Liu arrive en compagnie de monsieur Tanaka.

- Regardez ce que je viens de trouver qui essayait de fuir ! , lance le jeune homme.

Glass constate que la tache de sang a triplé de volume, elle se retourne vers son compagnon d'armes avec inquiétude.

- Vite ! Aide-nous à le transporter à la voiture !!

Chapitre 25 : Douleurs

Ryô et Umibôzu sont retournés au Cat's Eye, Saeba est assis, les yeux clos et les bras croisés, à sa table habituelle alors que l'ancien mercenaire aveugle a remis sa tenue de serveur et nettoie le comptoir. Soudain, City Hunter ouvre les yeux.

- Les voilà, annonce Umibôzu.

L'Austin mini rouge freine brusquement suivi par le Peugeot 205 blanche. Shan In et Tomoko sortent de la mini, Liu descend de la 205 Rallye. La jeune femme entre en trombe dans le café.

- Papa ! Où est le doc ! Il n'est pas à la clinique !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? , questionne Ryô en se levant.

- André est gravement blessé !

Tomoko regarde quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'Austin, sur la banquette arrière, le nettoyeur français est allongé, inconscient, maculé de sang.

Saeba sort de sa poche intérieure son cellulaire et fouille son répertoire avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Allo ! Doc ! Une urgence !

André est allongé dans un lit aux draps blanc, un goûte à goûte égraine les secondes, Tomoko est assise sur la chaise à côté de lui, mais la fatigue l'a submergé, elle c'est endormi la tête entre ses bras posés sur les couvertures.

- Comment va-t-il ? , questionne Shan In.

- Il va s'en sortir, déclare le médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à lui, ça fait deux jours qu'il dort.

- Et pour elle ? , demande Ryô.

- Rien qui ne pourra être guéri après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit bien douillet.

Le lit grince, André ouvre les yeux et découvre un plafond blanc inconnu.

- Où suis-je ? , fait-il en français.

Surgit le visage grossier de Saeba.

- Voilà notre belle au bois dormant revenu à lui !

En entendant la voix de City Hunter, Tomoko ouvre les yeux à son tour et se redresse.

- Voilà une beauté qui s'éveille à son tour ! , fait Saeba en prenant l'une des mains de la femme.

Shan In surgit et lui assène un coup de poing sur le crâne.

André est assis dans le lit, deux oreillers dans le dos, Tomoko est assise sur la chaise, face à lui. Ryô, A-Shan et le doc se sont retirés dans ce qui sert de bureau à la clinque. L'intimité du couple n'est due qu'à un simple rideau blanc.

- Quand tu seras remis et que tu seras sortie d'ici, tu viendras à la maison. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui vient d'arriver, déclare la femme.

- Non, je ne viendrais pas, répond le nettoyeur froidement.

- Mais pourquoi ? , implore-t-elle.

André plonge un regard glacé dans les yeux d'Anzaï.

- C'est simple, aux yeux de la loi, je suis un criminel, pour les criminels, je suis celui qui les empêche d'agir en toute tranquillité. Je suis dans un univers de violence et de mort.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu à mon secours ? , demande-t-elle en fondant en larme.

- Je le devais.

- Mais tu m'as sauvé !

- Non ! Tu t'es sauvée toute seule, je n'ai fait qu'appuyer sur la détente !

- Alors comment savais-tu que j'allais donner un coup sur le pied de mon ravisseur ?

- Je l'ignorais.

- Je n'en crois rien !

André reste silencieux.

- Tu devais savoir que j'allais agir de cette façon ! Je me refuse de croire que c'est le hasard !

- J'ai vu une occasion, j'ai agi, répond le nettoyeur en baissant la tête.

- Je n'en crois rien ! Il y a un lien entre nous !

- Et tu vois ou ce lien t'a conduit !? , lance André en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Au danger ! Tu as été enlevé pour servir de moyen de pression sur moi ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Nous devons couper ce lien !

Le nettoyeur français serre dans ses mains les draps de sa couche.

- Non ! Je ne le veux pas ! , hurle Tomoko en larme.

- Dès que j'irais mieux, je rentrerais directement à Paris. Je reprendrais mes activités criminelles et toi tu m'oublieras, tu retourneras à tes rôles et tu rencontreras quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi et tu seras heureuse.

- Non ! Je refuse !

André gifle Tomoko.

De l'autre côté du rideau, Shan In entend le claquement, elle se lève, mais Ryô lui pose une main sur le bras et la regarde avec tristesse. A-Shan se rassoit.

- C'est la dure réalité de la vie ! Si tu restes avec quelqu'un comme moi, cela se reproduira tôt ou tard ! , ajoute André.

- Tu… Tu …

Tomoko se lève et part en courant en écartant le rideau. En voyant cela, Shan In se lève, elle se prépare à poursuivre Tomoko, mais Ryô lui barre le chemin, avec le regard il lui demande de s'occuper d'André puis il s'élance à la poursuite de la femme.

Shan In se tient debout à côté du lit, André regarde le drap comme ailleurs.

- Je suis convaincu que vous saviez qu'elle allait écraser le pied de cet homme.

- J'avais un doute, mais elle s'en est souvenue, lâche André.

- Comment cela ?

- Il y a quelques années, elle a joué une policière dans une série télé. Dans un épisode, elle se retrouvait prise en otage, c'est en lui écrasant le pied que son personnage se libère quand la brigade d'assaut intervient.

- C'est le lien ! , s'exclame la jeune femme espiègle.

André la dévisage sans comprendre.

Ryô rattrape Tomoko dans la rue, la femme est en pleure, elle n'a parcouru qu'une dizaine de mètres en sortant de la clinique, dans la petite rue déserte, avant de s'effondrer contre un mur. Saeba lui pose une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Il faut le comprendre, fait-il.

- Le comprendre !!! , s'emporte Tomoko toujours en larme.

- Oui. Ce n'a pas été facile pour lui de vous secourir. Votre vie était en jeu.

- Alors pourquoi agit-il de la sorte ?

- Parce qu'il vous aime, annonce-t-il avec un sourire doux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne veut-il plus me voir ?

- Il vous l'a dit. Pour vous protéger.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas… Je ne veux pas être protégé ! Je veux être avec lui !

- Vous savez ce qu'il ressent en ce moment ?

- Et vous ? Vous croyez le savoir ?

Ryô se redresse, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui. Je suis passé par là aussi.

Tomoko se fige et dévisage l'homme en face d'elle.

- Comment cela… Je… Je…

- Il y a longtemps, quand j'ai rencontré Kaori, la mère de A-Shan, elle n'évoluait pas du tout dans ce milieu, elle était pure et innocente, elle fut confrontée à cet univers de chaos à la mort de son frère qui était mon meilleur ami. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger et l'empêcher de basculer dans se monde de noirceur, mais tout ce que j'ai pu dire y faire ne changea rien, elle m'a rejoint dans l'ombre. Nous avons passé des années heureuses malgré cela. Mais tout serait différent pour elle aujourd'hui si j'avais réussi à la tenir hors de ce monde.

- Où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore.

Tomoko est surprise de la réponse.

- Elle est décédée, ajoute Ryô.

Le sang de la femme se glace.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Elle est morte dans un banal accident de la circulation. Rien à voir avec la violence de notre monde. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré.

Chapitre 26 : Adieux

Une semaine plus tard dans l'appartement de Saeba. Deux valises sont entassées devant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu es certain de vouloir partir sans lui dire adieu ? , questionne Ryô.

- Oui, répond André.

- Bien. Direction l'aéroport.

- Shan In ne nous accompagne pas ?

- Elle est déjà sortie. En plus, elle déteste les au revoir.

Ryô empoigne les valises.

Aéroport international de Narita. Ryô pousse un chariot à bagages, André marche à côté de lui en boitant légèrement.

- Et pour ma voiture ? , demande subitement le français.

- J'ai fait tout comme tu me l'as dit. Elle part demain par bateau.

- Ouf !

- Elle va arriver plus d'une semaine après toi en France, cela ne va pas te manquer ?

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Le vol SA 479 pour Paris, embarquements porte 20A, annonce une voix.

- Juste à temps ! , constate Saeba alors qu'ils arrivent devant l'embarquement.

- Merci.

- Bah ! J'ai juste poussé le chariot, répond Ryô.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, déclare André en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais.

Les deux hommes échangent une poignée de main puis André prend le chariot et s'éloigne en direction des hôtesses.

Saeba est accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse de l'aéroport, il regarde le tarmac où les avions effectuent une chorégraphie complexe.

- Papa !

Ryô se retourne, il voit Shan In en compagnie de Tomoko.

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

Anzaï s'avance avec hésitation.

- Alors ? , fait Shan In en rejoignant son père.

Ryô désigne un avion en bout de piste prés au décollage sur lequel est inscrit « Sunrise Airline ».

- Juste à temps ! , fait joyeusement la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? , questionne Tomoko.

- Dans cet avion se trouve André, il rentre à Paris, annonce Saeba.

Tomoko se précipite sur la rambarde pour regarder la piste, l'appareil commence à rouler.

- Et c'est pour le regarder partir que vous m'avez fait venir ! À quel jeu cruel jouez-vous ? Et pourquoi votre fille m'a demandé de faire mes bagages ?

Ryô se retourne et sort d'une poche une pochette cartonnée.

- Il y a un autre vol qui part pour Paris dans quatre-vingt-dix minutes, annonce-t-il en souriant. Voici votre billet d'avion, vous avez la place trente-deux.

- Comment !?

Shan In se retourne et attrape le bras d'Anzaï.

- Allons chercher vos valises ! , lance-t-elle joyeuse.

Saeba accompagne les deux femmes alors que dans leurs dos, l'appareil de la compagnie « Sunrise Airline » s'envole vers un autre continent.

Chapitre 27 : Paris sera toujours Paris.

Deux jours plus tard, Ryô s'ennuie sur son canapé, il zappe de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Soudain, le téléphone portable de Glass, qui est posé sur la table en bois, sonne. À côté, se trouve un journal avec la photo du commissaire Saeko Nogami et en dessous la légende : « La commissaire qui a mis un terme au clan Mai-Hong ! », suivit d'un long article sur la Golden Dust et ses méfaits, ainsi que sur les aveux du chef du clan.

- Téléphone ! , crie Saeba.

A-Shan descend de l'étage précipitamment, elle prend la communication.

- Allo ? … du calme… Je ne comprends rien Tomoko !

Ryô cesse de changer de chaîne pour regarder un flash info, celui-ci est présenté par une journaliste à la poitrine généreuse tout comme son décolleté.

- Il n'est pas dans son appartement, j'ai fait le tour de ses endroits préférés, mais personne ne l'a vue, annonce Anzaï terrifié dans le combiné.

Le flash info parle d'une explosion de grande importance dans une exploitation agricole en Corée, un médaillon apparaît en haut à gauche de l'écran, le visage de Piotr Stanislas.

- … le directeur de cette exploitation, un philanthrope russe a trouvé la mort dans l'explosion, le souffle a rasé les locaux et les habitations. Le feu s'est répandu sur plusieurs hectares, ravageant l'ensemble des cultures de cette exploitation, les dégâts s'élèvent à…

Saeba coupe la télévision en souriant.

- Papa, André n'est pas à Paris ! Tu l'as bien mi dans le bon avion ?

- Oui ! Mais il a fait un petit crochet avant de rentrée. Tu peux lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, disons demain si tout va bien, annonce-t-il en se levant.

Shan In le regarde avec surprise.

- Tomoko, reste calme… Je sais, mais papa me dit qu'André a fait un détour… Non… J'ignore de quoi il parle, je t'assure !

Saeba met en marche la chaîne Hi fi. Shan In raccroche et regarde son père avec suspicions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mijoté avec André ? , demande-t-elle.

- Rien du tout, je peux te le jurer !

- Alors où est-il ?

- Tu le sauras en lisant la première page du journal demain !

- Quoi ???

Ryô ouvre le tiroir de la platine CD, il y glisse un disque, aussitôt une mélodie envahit la pièce.

« Mes pneus crissent sur l'asphalte

Quand je traverse les ténèbres.

Je risque ma vie pour des petits plaisirs,

Cependant, j'ai toujours peur du lendemain.

C'est ma souffrance, ou la tienne, ou celle d'un autre...

Si c'est pour quelqu'un que tu vis,

C'est mon rêve, ou le tien, ou celui d'un autre...

Je n'ai peur de rien.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

Je ne peux pas construire seul le puzzle de l'amour.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

La faiblesse n'a pas sa place dans cette ville.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Quelque part, il y a quelque chose que seul toi peux protéger.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Tu peux retourner en arrière et réparer ces rêves abîmés.

Elle envoyait des baisers aux lumières de la ville,

Cette fille que j'ai vue danser dans la rue.

Avec le crépuscule glacé pour seul décor,

Elle souriait tristement.

C'est ma souffrance, ou la tienne, ou celle d'un autre...

Si j'avais quelqu'un à aimer,

C'est mon rêve, ou le tien, ou celui d'un autre...

Alors, je deviendrais fort.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

Je ne peux effacer seul la souffrance qu'il y a dans mon âme.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

La liberté n'est plus présente dans cette ville.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Tu peux trouver ce quelque chose que seul toi peux protéger.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Tu peux retourner en arrière et réparer ces rêves abîmés.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

Je ne peux pas construire seul le puzzle de l'amour.

Deviens sauvage et coriace.

La faiblesse n'a pas sa place dans cette ville.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Quelque part, il y a quelque chose que seul toi peux protéger.

Tente et prends ta chance.

Tu peux retourner en arrière et réparer ces rêves abîmés. »

FIN

75


End file.
